Spellbound
by oneentireperson
Summary: Percy is alone after the Titan War, he doesn't know what to do and where to go. What does he do when the gods need him once more? Will he trust them again? I'm bad at summaries, read anyways!
1. Chapter 1

Spellbound

Percy is alone after the Titan War, he doesn't know what to do and where to go. What does he do when an infamous goddess finds him? Percy x Hecate

3rd PoV

A demigod was trekking through the woods, with a steely, calm expression on his face. He had tear tracks lacerating his grimy face, and his once bright green eyes were broken and bloodshot. His clothes were ripped, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. His shirt had long been torn off from monster attacks, leaving him in worn out sneakers and torn jeans. His raven black hair was full of twigs and a fine golden dust.

He was Percy Jackson.

He had never had an easy life. His mother died when he was young and he was in a foster house, with an abusive man named Gabe. He ran away when he was eleven and lived in a homeless shelter for a year, before a kid named Grover found him and explained the world of the gods. He was the powerful Son of Poseidon. He went to camp and completed what were considered impossible quests, with his best friends Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase. Percy wanted nothing more than to relax with his family. At the end of the Titan War, he discovered that Annabeth was still in love with Luke Castellan. In a fit of rage, she attempted to strike Percy in his Achilles' spot, but luckily Percy had listened to Achilles and lied to Annabeth. She had struck again, in a spot underneath his arm, and Percy realized that that was his best shot at taking down Kronos. She had inadvertently shown Percy Luke's tether. Percy caught the Scythe in his left hand, the blade not piercing his skin, and he stabbed his sword into Luke's left armpit. With a scream and a bright flash, the Titan Lord was no more. He held Annabeth at sword point, until the gods arrived. Athena attempted to attack him, but was stopped by Hestia, who saw the entire battle take place. Annabeth was forgiven since she was in a hysteric state, but she would never gain the trust she lost from Percy back. Percy understood what Luke was getting at, so instead of him getting sent to the Fields of Punishment, he was sent to the fields of Asphodel. Percy turned down godhood when offered, and instead went through the effort to make a better life for all demigods. He had the gods lift the rule about godly contact with their children, built cabins for the minor gods and goddesses, and got Hades and Hestia places on the council. Grover was granted godhood at Percy's request, making him the God of the Wild. He was given a throne on the council to help bring nature back into the modern world. This brought a new light to many gods and goddesses eyes as they looked at him. A broken man who lost the person closest to his heart, yet still did his best by everyone else. He sacrificed eternal happiness to better the world.

_**Time skip: 6 months**_

While the peace and quiet of not being at war was nice, it hurt to be forgotten. He realized that since the prophecy was over, he was pushed into the background, a relic of the past. The younger campers looked at him in awe. He was a living legend, but just that. A legend. No one wanted to be around him, fearing the anger of his father. Something he discovered, was that after Annabeth betrayed him, his blessing of the Styx started to fade. He found that out during practice when he was shot in the thigh with an arrow.

_**Percy PoV**_

The war was over, and I was taking time to relax. I sat on the beach as I watched the tide roll in. I felt a godly presence approaching and watched as my father formed out of the water. He had a look that I definitely didn't like. "Perseus, I have a proposition for you."

I inwardly sighed, knowing it was probably going to be me doing some form of work for him. "What might that be, dad?"

"I want you to become an immortal prince of Atlantis."

I shook my head. "No thanks dad, I don't want to be an immortal. I much prefer being here, teaching the next generation of demigods with Chiron."

He chuckled and gained a serious look in his eyes. "It wasn't a question son, more of a statement. I'll give you a week to say your goodbyes."

I stood up suddenly, shocked. "Uh, no dad. I'm not leaving here."

He started getting an angry look. "I may be your father, but I am still a god. My word is law."

"No it's not. I'm happy where I am, I've earned some peace and quiet."

He walked up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. I inwardly shuddered at the smell of alcohol on his breath before I froze. '_He was drunk_'. "Hey dad, why don't we sit down in your cabin, I can smell you've been drinking recently. Let's not create any unnecessary tension. Hm?"

His face turned a deep red. His left hand slid from my shoulder to my neck. He pulled back his right hand and slapped me across the face. "I'm not drunk! I am a god and you will obey me! If I wish for you to be my pawn,…" He paused here. He cocked back and punched me in the face. I could hear the crack of my cheekbone as it broke. He picked me up and threw me on the ground. "_you will be._"

I caught a foot to the gut. I curled into a fetal position as he continued. He summoned another bottle of what I realized was brandy. He drank straight from the bottle before breaking the thick glass over my head. The glass broke, piercing the skin of my scalp. I curled up tighter as images of Gabe flashed through my mind. "No son of mine would ever reject such an offer. _*hic*_ I, Poseidon, god of the Seas, hereby disown Perseus Jackson."

I felt my connection to the sea leave, and the beach suddenly felt a whole lot colder and the ocean more foreboding. I heard him mutter something about finding a mortal before he flashed away. I laid on the beach for the better part of half an hour as I attempted to calm down. I realized what just happened. The last of my blood family just left me. I made my way back to the Poseidon cabin, where I packed up what few belongings I owned, before leaving. I didn't want to carry Riptide anymore, since it was a gift from my father. "I, Perseus Jackson, hereby relinquish my hold of Anaklusmos, returning it to it's rightful owner, Zoe Nightshade."

The pen started to glow before it turned into a hairpin, then disappeared with a flash. I couldn't stay here anymore. I ran to the armory, realizing how late it was, the position of the moon telling me it was around 01:00. I grabbed a random sword before leaving camp. I walked through the woods, being attacked my monsters of all types. Hellhounds to Canadians. Myrmeke ants, to Empousai. I limped out of camp's boarders, covered in cuts and bruises. I didn't realize the extent of the damage done to me until I began to feel lightheaded. I fell to my knees, before laying on my back. I looked at the sky as tears made paths down my face. I vision was blurry. I was giving into the darkness when a pair of almost glowing, emerald green eyes entered my vision. My eyes closed soon after.

I didn't think dead people felt pain. Or do they just feel a perpetual state of soreness, kind of like I don right now? I slowly cracked my eyes. I slowly shifted my head around the room I was in. I was laying in a fluffy bed with black sheets. The walls were gray, with mirrors along the far wall. There was an open door to my immediate right that led to the bathroom. In the corner was another door, which I assumed led outside the room. I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position, before seeing a note on the bedside table.

_The bathroom is stocked for you and a set of clothes are on the counter. I'll be back in an hour._

_xx_

_-H_

I pulled myself out of bed, realizing that all my wounds had been healed. I made my way into the bathroom, realizing that it was quite nice. The room was probably nine feet by twelve feet. It had a double sink against the wall on the right, with a small compartment to the left of the door. The door opened revealing the toilet. I walked further in saw a separate shower and bathtub. The entire bathroom floor was a white marble. The counters were grey slate, and the light fixtures were made of brass. The shower was a large rain shower with glass walls and a glass door. The bathtub was made of brass, gleaming as if it had just been polished. I quickly showered and used all the amenities available to me. I brushed my teeth, attempted to comb my hair, etc.

I looked to the edge of the counter and saw the clothes that she mentioned. A suit. A goddamned suit. I was never someone to dress up, given I never had the opportunity to. The suit was a Royal Blue **(A/N Royal blue is a Navy blue, but a few shades lighter and more vibrant) **two piece with a crisp white dress shirt. The collar wasn't buttoned, and it didn't have a tie. The next thing I noticed was that the shirt's cufflinks were crossed torches. The shoes were nice, being a pair of brown leather derby shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but say, "Damn I look good."

"I must agree with you there, Perseus."

I spun around and instinctively reached for riptide. I suddenly realized I was in an unknown place, completely unarmed. "I won't hurt you Perseus, I'm here to help you."

I got a good look at the intruder. She was standing in the doorway to the bathroom and my breath hitched. She was around 17. She was 5'8, with silky black hair that flowed down to the bottom of her shoulders. She wore a tight fitting black sleeveless dress. It went down to her midthighs, showing off her pale, flawless skin. She had on a pail of black stiletto heels. Her eyes. Oh gods, I could get lost in those. A deep, ruby red that seemed to suck the soul out of your body by just looking at them. I quickly composed myself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hecate, the goddess of Magic."

"Nice to meet you Hecate, why exactly am I here?"

She smiled before turning before walking out of the bedroom. "Follow me, I'll show you."

I sighed, not having much choice, I followed. We walked out of the room, and out of what I now saw was a penthouse in one of the high rises along Central Park. They quickly walked out of the Penthouse, with Percy gawking at the size of it. The damn thing had a pool, a movie theatre, a living room, a pool room, and an archery range. On a roof! What the hell!

Percy held the door for Hecate and she smiled "Oh, what a gentleman."

She looped her arm through his as she led him through the bustling streets of New York, until they reached what looked like some fancy Italian Restaurant. Percy, once again being the gentleman he is, pulled her seat out for her before sitting down. "So, what can I do for you, Lady Hecate?"

She smiled at me before waving over a waitress. "It's not as much what can you do for me, as much as what I can do for you."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled. "I owe you , Percy. I made a mistake, but you fixed it for me. I would have been killed, along with my children. But you saw I didn't do it because I'm a bad person, I did it because I was sick of being limited in my powers because the gods were afraid of me. You saved me, Percy. Because of this, I've been keeping an eye on you. I would like to give you a new life. As the goddess of Magic, I can remove your demigod scent and send you back to high school. Given, you'd live with me because I doubt you'd want to go back to Camp. After all, when I found you, you had been running away. You could go to school when you're older, and I'd personally teach you to get you caught up. I could remove your Dyslexia, and almost anything else you may want."

I sat there, mouth agape, eyes wide, as my mind was sent reeling. Here was a goddess, trying to help me without furthering her own gain. What the hell? "Thank you, so much. I'd love to! But why? I have a gut feeling that there is more to this."

She smiled softly, "You intrigue me, Percy. Never have I seen a hero who shows such a steadfast moral compass, who has never deviated from it. I want to figure out what makes you tick, why you do what you do."

We made small talk for the rest of the evening. When we thanked the waitress and walked back to her apartment, we stayed in a comfortable silence. When we got back to the apartment, we drank coffee and she showed me around the apartment. There was a large kitchen, a living room, a pool, an archery range, a gym, a training arena, a sauna, an outdoor kitchen, a cauldron room (two desks, a cauldron, more books than I can count, and just about anything else someone could possibly need), four bedrooms, five bathrooms, a movie theatre, and a helipad.

I was in a state of shock over what I had just seen, so I mustered up my smartest response. "Holy Shit."

Hecate glanced over at me with those intoxicating red eyes. She laughed gently before she steered us over to another living room. "I've been thinking about this all night, and I've come to the point to where I'm ready to ask. Would you like to be my champion?" She held up her hand and I closed my mouth. "With it entails the ability to freely access any other god's or goddesses' domain, due to my domain of crossroads. You would have minor control over fire, you couldn't burn, control over magic that exceeds that of my own children, and full control of the mist."

"Why me?"

She sighed and looked at me dead in the eyes. "We need to work on your self-confidence. You're loyal, kind, the furthest form power hungry, brave, intelligent in your own special way, and forgiving. I know you won't abuse the power, and you've done enough to deserve it."

I blushed, "Thank you. I accept your gracious offer, Lady Hecate."

"Drop the title, I'm not big on formalities with those I consider friends. Now prepare yourself, this is going to be strange."

"What do you mean stra- ungh!"

She shot me with a beam of green light. It felt as if my body was growing and changing, I felt power I had never felt before flood into my veins. It was exhilarating. When the light faded, I fell back into the couch, breathing heavily.

Hecate stood and grabbed my hand. "Lets get you to bed, I'll wake you up in the morning."

When we reached the door to where I had been sleeping before, she kissed me on the cheek and whispered. "Good night hero. Sleep well."

She walked down the hall and entered the master bedroom. I walked into my room wondering, "What the hell just happened?"

_**Time skip: 1 year **__** 3**__**rd**__** PoV**_

Percy was swimming, like he had been every morning for the past two months. He was stopped by a ball hitting him in the back of the head. I looked up, annoyed, wondering why he was being interrupted. Since he was disowned, he found out that he no longer had power under water, but since he was a child of the sea, he would always be able to breath underwater and talk to horses and sea life.

A melodious voice called out, sounding slightly peeved. "Get out of the pool, Nemo. You lost track of time. It's almost time to get back to your studies."

Since Percy had been behind in school due to all the wars, Hecate had taken it onto herself to teach him everything before he went into his Senior year. Hecate wanted him to do online schooling, but he really wanted to walk across the stage, like a normal person. Percy never liked getting Hecate peeved, because that usually led to him being worked way harder during his lessons. He quickly jumped out of the pool and stretched, cracking his back. He had grown a lot since he had moved in with Hecate. He stood at an imposing 6'4, he was absolutely shredded from spending so much time in the training rooms. While he was big, he wasn't bulky. He was still lean and fast, which probably came from a new hobby he picked up, cross fit.

Something that he did notice, was the blush that covered Hecate's face when he stretched. He had kinda sorta developed a crush on Hecate, and what he didn't know was that Hecate liked him too. His swim trunks hung low on his hips, sowing off his impressive V cut. Hecate managed to tear her eyes away from his body and walked out the door. "Hurry, I have a surprise for you after archery."

Hecate taught him how to finally shoot a bow, given he didn't need to often, since he usually just used his staff. On his birthday, Hecate gave him a staff made of brown Mahogany. It was about seven feet long, and had runes carved into the entire thing. He could turn invisible, shoot fire, ice water, earth, and just about anything else. On the end of the staff was a glowing green orb of power, which was a reserve of Percy's own power. Whenever he used it, it would replenish his energy and heal his wounds. He could summon it to him at will, and because of the type of magic used, It's not effected by Celestial Bronze chains. It could transform into any weapon he might need, and when not in use, it was a nice gold watch.

After taking a shower and changing into daily clothes of a pair of cuffed blue jeans, a white V-neck, an olive-green bomber jacket, and a pair of suede derby shoes, he walked into the bathroom to fix his hair. He had wanted to change his look after he left camp, so he decided the easiest way to do that is to cut his hair. He went to a barber shop with Hecate and let her pick his hairstyle. She chose a quaff **(A/N just google "male quaff")** and he wore it ever since, Percy did admit to liking it on multiple occasions because of just how easy it was to control. He got hit on a lot, and Hecate always seemed a bit snippier afterwards, which kind of peeved him.

Hecate was in the kitchen making pancakes when he walked into the kitchen. He hugged her from behind, before sitting at the island as she made the pancakes. "Good morning Cate, how are you doing on this fine morning?"

She laughed, "Better, now that I have someone to talk to. And why do you insist on giving be a nickname? Is my name that much of a mouthful? I don't like nicknames."

Hecate put a plate of blue pancakes and bacon in front of Percy and he grinned. "Thanks Cate. If you don't like nicknames, think of it as a pet name."

She froze in her place before rushing over to the fridge with a scarlet blush on her face. "What are you insinuating Jackson? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Percy swallowed a mouthful of pancakes. "Do you want me to tell you something?"

She laughed, but her face kept a light tint of pink as she thought about what he had said. No one had ever talked to her like that before or treated her like a proper equal. If anything, he did his best to treat her like a Queen. "Well, I've decided to cancel your classes for today. If you're going to school, in a week, we need to get you a car, because I'm sure as hell not driving you every morning. Stop it. Don't give me those eyes. Even though they usually work, I'm not giving up my beauty sleep."

Percy gave her a toothy grin that made her heart flutter. He leaned across the island so their faces were only about a foot and a half apart. "Trust me Cate, you don't need beauty sleep." He leaned back. "But I digress, if I'm going to have to drive, I want to drive something cool."

They stood and switched places. Percy got up and started cleaning, while Hecate moved to the other side so she could see him and talk while he cleaned. "When do you think the gods will find me? Do you think they're even looking?"

Hecate laughed after she swallowed her mouthful of orange juice. "Of course the gods are looking for you. The only people who aren't are Nico, Thalia, and Chiron, since you kept in touch with them. Poseidon is depressed and tried reclaiming you, but since you rejected him completely, it didn't work. Zeus is pissed since you disappeared and thinks you're working with the enemy."

I shook my head. "Zeus hasn't changed at all, has he? Well, lets get outa here and go car shopping."

_**Time skip: 4 hours**_

"I can't Hecate! That's crazy expensive, I'm not going to make you do that."

Hecate stomped her foot in annoyance. "For fucks sake Percy, I'm a goddess! I have unlimited money! It wouldn't make a damned difference if I was buying you a car or a candy bar! Just shut your goddamned mouth and pick a color!"

Percy stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish, "Ye- yes ma'am. Will do."

He held the door open and walked inside with Hecate, all the while thinking, _She looks really hot when she's angry_. Another two hours later, Percy and Hecate drove out of the parking lot in a Mercedes-Benz AMG GTR in gunmetal grey with carbon fibre inserts. It was absolutely beautiful.

After a quick lunch, they drove home, parked the garage, and went upstairs. Hecate stuck her head into Percy's room. "Hey Nemo, lets watch a movie in the theatre and celebrate you going to school and having an actual social life!"

"You're a bully Cate, lets do it."

Hecate giggled and ran to the movie theatre. "But I'm _yoooour_ bully!"

Percy sighed. He decided that he wasn't going to be sitting in an in-home theatre in day clothes, so he changed into a pair of black joggers, a tank top and a grey sweatshirt. When he got in the theatre he noticed that Hecate had the same idea he did. She was wearing a t-shirt and black yoga pants.

"Hecate, why do you have an entire cart of alcohol?"

She just rolled her eyes. "I did say we were celebrating, right? Now get over here. I want to play the shot game."

After they had each downed six shots of tequila, they played the movie, the Notebook, much to Percy's displeasure and Hecate's begging. They kept drinking and watching, until Hecate's teeth started to chatter since she was cold. _**(A/N She's drunk and doesn't realize she can change the temperature with a snap of her fingers)**_ She looked over at Percy who was warm and comfortable. She crawled over the arm res and sat in his lap, using his natural body heat to her advantage. "You okay Cate?"

She snuggled deeper into his chest. "Yeah, just cold."

Percy sat up and pulled his sweatshirt off, wrapping her up in it. She giggled as she swung the too-long arms around and hit Percy with them. After a while, the kiss in the rain came on, and Hecate decided, _hey, I'm drunk. I'll make my move on Percy and if he says no, I'll apologize in the morning saying I was drunk_. And she did just that. She turned so she was sitting sideways in Percy's lap. He looked over and noticed how close their faces were, given his was about three inches higher than hers. Hecate wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. At first Percy was shocked, before he melted into the kiss, and started kissing back. Hecate swung her leg around so she was straddling his waist and pressed herself against him. She reached up and whispered into his ear, "My room, now."

He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her thighs and stood up. She squeaked at the sudden movement before wrapping her legs around his waist. She wasted not time, as they left the movie theatre and stumbled down the hallway, she separated from him long enough to pull his sweatshirt off herself, quickly followed by her t-shirt. He damn near kicked her door open and threw her on the bed. She was airborne for a moment as she flew from the door to the bed and squealed in excitement. She hit the bed and landed on her stomach. She rolled over and she saw Percy approaching her after he pulled off his shirt, exposing his taught, firm chest and abs. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

_**Line break **__**Percy PoV**_

What the hell happened last night? What's this weight on my chest? I cracked my eyes, thankful the blinds were closed. I sighed and looked at the gray ceiling. Wait- _Grey_!? The events of the day previous flooded into my head. Buying a car, drinking, watching a movie, drinking some more, Hecate kissing me, me carrying her to the bedroom, and then… _oh shit_. I felt the heap on my chest, which I know identified as Hecate, with her black hair fanning out around her head like a halo, shifting and snuggling deeper into my chest before opening her eyes and looking at me blearily. "Hey there, lover boy. Had fun last night?"

I blushed and kissed her on the forehead. "It was great. But I need to know, what does this mean for us? I don't know if I told you this last night, but I really like you, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. It's okay if you don't wa-"

I was cut off as she kissed me again and my brain blanked, fireworks going off. "Does that answer your question? I'm considering last night our first date. Now lets go get breakfast, I'm ready to eat."

I just nodded dumbly, not able to process what just happened all at once. She got off me and went into the bathroom, while I walked to my room, still buck-ass naked. I showered and got dressed in a pair of grey joggers, and nothing else. If we're dating, no point in having to wear a shirt. I brushed my teeth but left my hair a mess as a memory of what happened last night. I walked into the kitchen and couldn't help the enormous smile that threatened to split my face. Hecate was setting up to make eggs and bacon, her hair in a messy bun, wearing nothing but my sweatshirt, which went down to her mid thighs.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her flush against me. She gave a little squeak before getting on her tip toes and kissing my jaw. I buried my head in her neck and exhaled, feeling her shiver from my breath down her neck. "Do this more often."

She looked at me slightly confused. "Do what?"

I kissed he temple, "Wear my sweatshirts. I love it. It shows the world your mine, and only _mine_.

She turned around so I had her pressed against the counter. "Of course I'm yours. That's not going to change any time soon."

I walked over and grabbed the milk and poured us each a glass. "So, any plans for today?"

"Yeah, we're getting you enrolled at school. I called in a favor from Aphrodite, she's going to pose as your mother. She's going to get you registered, and I'm going shopping."

"Alright babe, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Aphrodite should be here in the next ten minutes."

I gave her a peck on the cheek just as the doorbell rang. I opened the door and was immediately assaulted with the smell of expensive perfumes. I saw a woman around the age of 35 in white jeans, black knee high boots with heels, a white blouse and a grey jacket. "Perrrrrrcyyyyyyy!"

She crushed me in a hug, "Nice to see you too, but -choking me – please off!"

She released me and I took a couple deep breaths. "Hey Dite, how's Olympus?"

I walked her over to the elevator, "Boring as usual, but that's not what I'm here for. What's going on with you and Hecate? I'm the goddess of love so don't try lying to me."

By now we had reached my car. I opened the door for her before walking around to my side. "Listen Dite, we're keeping it on the down low, so don't tell anyone, okay?" She nodded. "Thanks, but I moved in and she made me her champion and she helped me with my academics so I would be properly prepared for my Senior year, which is coming up. We trained together, she taught me, and we ate together. I kinda developed a crush on her, and apparently it was reciprocated, and I passed my last exam from her about a week ago. She wanted to celebrate, so she got me this car for driving to school, and we watched a movie. We got kinda drunk and one thing led to another, and then bam. Here we are."

By now we had reached the school I'll be attending. Goode High School. I walked in and saw everyone staring at us. The goddess of love looked at me and give me a small glare. "I'm never going into public with you again."

"Why not?"

She sighed, "Don't you see? All of them are looking at you! Yeah, I'm pretty, you just have this presence that demands attention. And not to mention your jawline. Gods damnit Percy lets just get this over with. You realize that some of the guys here are legitimately questioning their sexuality? What the actual fuck!"

I laughed at her miffed expression before we walked into the front office. "Yes, ma'am, I'm Percy Jackson. My date of Birth is August 18th,1993. I'm 18 years old. This is my legal guardian, Aphrodite Olympia."

_**Line break**_

I woke up to the light hitting me in the face. "Time to get up Percy, it's your first day of school! What do you want for breakfast?"

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, waiting for my chance to strike. She shook my side and I made my move. I grabbed her waist and flipped her over me so she was laying next to me. I felt my heart swell at the adorable squeal she let out as she was flung over the bed. I had successfully trapped her under my arms as I kissed her neck and collarbone.

I used my best, gravelliest morning voice and spoke softly in her ear. "I know what I want for breakfast."

"Well you're going to have to earn it, aren't you?"

I rolled over so she was pinned underneath me. I growled in her ear, "I know you want breakfast as much as I do."

I gave a feral grin as I heard her breath hitch as she shivered."

_**Line break**__**Audrey's PoV**_

I'm the queen of this school and I can get any guy I want. I decided to check out the freshman guys this year, see if there are any new cuties I want. That was, until I heard the telltale sound of a rich kid. The roar of the engine of a grey sports car pulled into the parking lot. A guy stepped out of the car and my breath hitched. He was _hot. _He looked like a model! He wore a pair of blue jeans, a white V-neck that strained against his muscled torso, and a gold watch. He stepped out of the car and pulled off a pair of sunglasses and placing them back into the car, giving me a firm view of his butt. And oh my, what a butt it was. I looked around and noticed I wasn't the only one staring. Almost everyone was staring. Cutie got out of the car and walked to the front office after grabbing his backpack. As he was walking a teacher was walking in and he held the door for her. He's the total package! He's definitely athletic with that figure of his. He was a gentleman and super cute! He's gonna be mine by lunchtime.

_**Percy's PoV**_

Hello ma'am, I'm a new student, my name is Perseus Jackson. I was told to come here to get my schedule.

The office aid behind the desk just continued looking at her phone after waving her hadn as if telling me to leave.

I coughed into my hand. "Excuse me? I need help."

She sighed and looked up at me and immediately did a double take. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I need my schedule and locker. My name is Perseus Jackson."

She typed in the form and handed me my schedule with a note at the bottom.

_07:29-08:19: Honors Ancient History Mrs. Beckham_

_08:26-09:21: AP Government Ms. Hopkins_

_09:28-10:18: Calculus Mr. Hall_

_10:25-11:15: GYM Mr. Hedge_

_11:15-11:54: Lunch -_

_12:01-12:51: Honors Greek Ms. Mulder_

_12:58-13:48: AP Economics Ms. Smith_

_13:55-14:45: English Ms. Lewder_

_ Text me:_

_ (555) 555-5555 3_

"Your locker number is 0214. Here's your code. Can you get to your classes alright?"

"I can, thanks. See you around Olivia."

I walked out of the office and found my locker, which just so happened to be surround by people. I noticed that one of the girls was getting into the locker next to mine. I stood there and they stopped talking when I got there. "Hey guys, can I get through? My lockers right there."

I opened my locker and dumped my textbooks. I stopped and turned around. "Are you gonna keep staring at me, or are you going to introduce yourselves?"

A short girl, like 5'3 short, spoke up. She had brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Morgan."

This guy was probably 5'10 and had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Ryan."

This guy was around 6'0 and had black hair and hazel eyes. "Jarron."

This girl was probably 5'7, had blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. "Jayla."

The last person to speak up tucked some hair behind her ear. She was pretty tall, at 5'9. She had deep, auburn hair and light green eyes. "I'm Sophia."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Percy Jackson."

Jarron spoke up. "Is that short for anything?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my full name is Perseus Jackson. I don't have a middle name."

Sophia looked confused. "Perseus?"

I grinned, "I'm Greek."

I was interrupted by a girl clearing her throat. "He cutie whats your name?"

"Perseus. You?"

She giggled a really fake laugh, "I'm Mia. Its nice to meet you Percy."

I narrowed my eyes. "Mia? As in Mia Hawthorne?"

She grinned, "You know me? Of course you would, I'm the most popular girl in this school."

I turned around to face her fully. I glared at her and smirked internally when I saw her flinch. "I never met you personally but one of my closest friends has. She went by the name of Rachel Dare. You remember her? She went through things you could only imagine, she was one of the toughest people I've ever known, but I used to comfort her when she would come over to my house after school. She rarely cried, but you would poke at her worst insecurities until she did. I know she wasn't the only person you bullied like that either. I used to be a small little kid getting bullied too. I don't know why you do it, maybe your insecure or have family issues but I don't really care. Don't come near me until you apologize to the people you've hurt. If you need it, I'll give you Rachel's number so you can call and apologize to her. Until you do, don't talk to me."

She started to tear up before she ran into the bathroom down the hall. The entire hall was silent until people started cheering. I turned back to the people by my locker and saw looks of astonishment and respect in their eyes.

Jarron shook his head. "That was like, heroic dude. Holy shit."

I blushed. "I don't deal well with bullies."

Ryan smiled. "I think this is the start of an amazing friendship."

I gave a lopsided smile to and I could swear I heard a small whimper from Sophie, "I gotta say then, I'm looking forward to it. Class is gonna start soon, does anyone have Mrs. Beckham 1st period? I have no idea where her room is."

"Sorry man, she must be a new teacher, I have no idea."

"Nope."

"Who?"

"Nowhere near where I'm going."

I laughed, "It's alright guys, I'll catch up with you all at lunch. I've got a classroom to find. See ya!"

I walked off, wandering the school in hopes of finding my class. I found it five minutes before the first bell rang. I opened the door and froze at what I saw. "Athena?"

_**A/N Hey guys! I really plan on continuing this story, I've wanted to see a PercyxHecate story for a while and I've decided to make one! I have a rough outline of where I want to go, but I want to make it a bit of an adventure along the way. It's going to tie into the Giant war, I just want to change it up a bit. Message me any ideas you may have!**_

_**OC FORM:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Hair color:**_

_**Eye color:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Clothes:**_

_**Skin color:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Weapon (If a demigod):**_

_**Godly parent (If a demigod):**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I'm back. If you want me to update on a more reliable schedule, review! Review, review, review! I cannot stress it enough. Having people review your story and give you feedback is the ultimate success in writing. It shows that other people are interested in what you're writing and that you aren't wasting your time. I'm done with my rant, I'll catch y'all on the flip!**_

_Last time:_

_I laughed, "It's alright guys, I'll catch up with you all at lunch. I've got a classroom to find. See ya!"_

_I walked off, wandering the school in hopes of finding my class. I found it five minutes before the first bell rang. I opened the door and froze at what I saw. "Athena?"_

_**Percy's PoV**_

We both stared at each other in shock. She broke the silence. "Perseus? What the hell are you doing here? Olympus and camp have been looking everywhere for you! Do you know how worried your father has been?"

I held up my hand. "I don't have a father. He made sure of that the day I left. A better question, is what is an all-powerful and all-knowledgeable goddess doing teaching in a public high school?"

She jutted her chin out, "I've always been a teacher. Rotate every five years teaching at different schools. I've been doing this since the 1800s. It's a great way to learn about teenage emotions and hormones. I'm making an educated guess and saying that you're currently romantically involved, based off the minor dilation of your pupils and the way your posture stiffened slightly, somewhat giving into your primal urge to protect your mate. Is this guess correct?"

I nodded, "That would be correct Mrs. Beckham. However, I need to ask that you keep my whereabouts private. I have no wish to return to Camp Half-Blood for the time being."

She raised an eyebrow, "That is a reasonable request Perseus. However, I will alert the council that you are safe so they will call off the nationwide manhunt. I take it you have been reading? Your grammar has improved since the last time we've conversed on Olympus."

"That's reasonable. I have been reading, my girlfriend has been helping me study and teaching me, getting me ready for this school year."

During our conversation, Athena had pulled me out of the classroom and into her office. The bell rang and she took us back to the classroom. "Good morning class, today we will be filling out quiz sheets to find out where each person's knowledge on the subject lies. Before that, however, we have a new student. Please come in Perseus and introduce yourself."

I walked in, ignoring the drooling and blushing looks of the girls and the jealous looks from the guys. "Hey everyone, I'm Perseus, but just call me Percy. I'm going to try out for swimming, and I'm Greek."

I took a seat near the back of the class and blazed through the exam she gave us. I stood up to turn it in and she checked the grade. "Good job Percy, this is the first 100% I've ever received on a knowledge quiz. Are you sure this is the class for you?"

I smiled, "I think so, I just learned about Greek mythology growing up, since my entire family is Greek. You never know how it could relate to the real world."

She smiled at that last comment, "If you think so. You've finished so I see no point in forcing you to stay. You're dismissed."

I stood up, ignoring the miffed looks being shot my way. I walked out of the room, and walked around, finding my next few classes. As I was walking, I was cornered by Olivia, the girl from the front office who looked at me like a piece of meat.

She cocked a hip out and twirled her hair around her finger. "Hey Perseus, how are you doing?"

"Call me Percy, I'm doing good thanks. Yourself?"

"I'll do better after I get something, can you help me?"

"Yeah sure, what do you need?"

"You."

I was so surprised I didn't react fast enough to stop her from grabbing my shirt and pulling me down and smashing her lips against mine. I pulled back and backed up with my hands up. "Woah, woah, woah. Chill out, I've got a girl."

She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter if she doesn't know."

I glared and she backed off a bit. "But it does because I know. I care about her and I'm not going to hurt her like that. See you."

With that, I walked around her, where she stood there frozen in shock. I walked to my locker and found five phone numbers on notes that had been shoved through the vents. I sighed and dropped off a set of books. The bell rang and I walked off to find my next class. I walked in and saw that nice girl from earlier, Sophia, and sat down next to her at the lab table. (A/N I messed up; I changed the schedule a bit to shove in a science class)

I set down my backpack on the floor next to me before sitting on the stool. "Hey Sophia, how's your day so far?"

She looked up from her phone with wide eyes. "Huh? Oh, my days going fine, y-you?"

_**Sophia PoV**_

Oh my god. Oh my god. He's actually talking to me. The Greek god with a locker next to mine is talking to me! I realized I was staring before I managed to stutter out, "Huh? Oh, my days going fine, y-you?"

He acted as if he didn't notice my jitters. "I'm doing alright. I ran into this girl named Olivia. That was an experience I don't want to deal with again."

We made small talk until the class started. "Good morning class! Today we'll be getting to know your lab partner. Your lab partner will be the person you're sitting next to. Ask each other questions and fill out the sheets in front of you."

We filled out the sheets and I learned quite a bit about him. He's nice, funny, handsome, athletic, and smart. He's perfect! We talked after we finished the papers. God, I'm falling hard and fast for this guy.

_**Percy PoV**_

I managed to survive the rest of the morning until lunch when I met up with all of my newly appointed friends. We sat, ate and laughed until the end of lunch. I realized that I could get used to this. The idea of being a normal kid in school. I finished up the rest of my day without any hassle besides finding too many goddamn notes in my locker from girls trying to hit on me. After school, I said my goodbyes and hopped in my car and sped home.

I grinned at the thought of being able to use such a corny line. "Honey, I'm home!"

I earned a groan in response before I walked into the living room and saw Hecate sitting on the couch, playing with her puppy. The little guy was an adorable yellow lab named Merlin. I plopped down on the couch and laid my head down on Hecate's lap and wrapped my arms around her thighs.

She laughed and smacked the back of my head, "Get up Nemo, we have a date tonight. We leave in an hour."

I leaned up and planted a kiss on her lips before walking back to our room. I like the sound of our room. After we started dating, I had moved into the master bedroom simply because if freed up a bedroom in case we had a group spending the night. I showered and got ready for the night. I changed into a new suit I had gotten about a month ago. A heather gray three-piece Italian suit with black shoes, my staff in the form of a gold watch, and a white dress shirt. I finished it off with a black silk tie. I fixed my hair and chose a black handkerchief for my breast pocket before walking out to meet my lovely girlfriend. She had snapped her fingers and was a black evening gown. (A/N I changed Hecate's eye color to green, like in the books. Sorry for any confusion.) She had on a pair of emerald earrings that complimented her dark green eyes. She had on a pair of black heels and had a black clutch purse in her hand. She wore a deep red lipstick that she knew I loved. Besides the lipstick, she didn't wear any makeup, which I know she started doing for me. I had always loved natural beauty and by being a goddess, she had plenty of it. I didn't want her to cover up her flawless, pale skin in any unnecessary makeup.

She was turned around, watching Merlin play with a piece of rope. I snaked my arms around her waist and we just stood there for a moment, appreciating the serenity of life at the moment.

She turned around and gave me a deep, but quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go, I have a whole afternoon planned for us."

I opened the door for her and we walked into the elevator before making our way onto the street. We walked through Central Park, enjoying the scenery in the evening sun. We walked for the next half hour; our arms linked. We walked until she pulled me to a stop in front of a nice Japanese restaurant. I had never had seafood before, because of Poseidon. But now that I didn't have that ingrained sense, I found that I loved sushi. It had become a monthly event when we'd go out to eat.

We laughed and ate our body weight on expensive fish. Hecate froze for a second before rolling her eyes. "Zeus just tried summoning me to his temple. After I denied his advance, he said I should be honored for the king of the gods to attempt to court me."

I turned a bit pink. "If he says something like that again I'll go to Olympus and shove his bolt up his – "

"Percy, he's still the king of the gods. Don't say something that could get you in trouble."

I sighed but relented. We finished eating, paid, and left a substantial tip (She can literally summon money, why not? We left the restaurant and continued walking around New York, after dinner, we watched a movie in the public theatre before heading home. When we got home, I stopped in the Kitchen, since I was going to get us dessert. I took off the suit jacket, my waistcoat, and my tie, laying them on the counter. I unbuttoned the top two buttons before I heard a Hecate clear her voice behind me, in the hallway leading to our bedroom. I turned around and my brain stopped.

Hecate was standing there, wearing nothing but black satin lingerie and holding a box of condoms. She gave me a devilish smirk and turned around. She walked down the hallway, her hips swinging. And said one sentence that turned the rest of my cognitive function to mush. "I know what I want for dessert."

_**Line Break ~ Time skip 2 months**_

These past two months have been some of the best in my life. I hung out with other high schoolers, I got good grades in my classes, thanks to Hecate's help, and was the swimming Team Captain. I was broken out of my musings from Morgan. "Percy? You there? We're going to the beach tomorrow, you want to come?"

I gave a grin. "I'd love to guys, what time? Do I need to pick anyone up?"

Surprisingly, it was Sophia who nodded. "My parents are out of town and my car's in the shop."

I just grinned, looking forward to the weekend.

_**Line Break**_

I parked on the curb of her house, apparently, she lives in the suburbs, in one of the other cars Hecate owns. Since we were going to the beach, I wasn't going to risk getting my car stuck in the sand. I was driving a black Mercedes AMG 4x4 squared. I hopped out the car, looking forward to meeting Sophia's parents for the first time. I rang the doorbell, straightening my shirt, hoping to make a good impression. I wore a white, linen button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of light blue shorts, and a pair of boat shoes. The door opened showing the face of who I assume was her father.

He wasn't tall, standing at 5'7 and he had brown hair which was in the process of turning silver. He had dark, puppy dog brown eyes and creases around his eyes from smiling so often. He was an older man, probably closing in on his late forties. He looked surprised when he saw me before he smiled.

"You must be Percy? My daughter has said a lot of good things about you."

I blushed, "Yes sir, I am. Your daughter is a wonderful friend. Is she home? She and a couple of our other friends are going to the beach."

He nodded and called her downstairs. She came bounding down the stairs and landed in front of us, with a huge smile on her face. "Bye dad, I love you!"

He pulled her into a hug. "I love you too sweetie. Have fun."

I held out my hand to shake his, "We should probably get going. It was nice to meet you, sir."

He clasped my hand. "You probably should. Take care of my daughter today, hmm?"

I smiled. "Of course, sir. Have a good day."

"Likewise."

He left and went back inside. Sophia gave me a jumping hug before running towards the car. "Let's go, Percy! I just want to be there already!"

I did a small jog and hopped into the car, helping her get into the huge vehicle. We drove to the beach, laughing and listening to music. The thirty-minute drive ended with us pulling up by a picknick table on the beach. We got out of the car and I walked over to the bathrooms to get changed. I wore a light blue swimsuit that ended just above my knees. When I got out I saw everyone else changed too, we ran back to our table and got ready. We bantered all morning, playing in the water.

"Sophia! Come on, you haven't been in the water all day! Let's go!"

"I'm reading, leave me alone!"

I sighed. I got up out of the water and walked up to her. She was so immersed in her book that she didn't even realize I was there until I was in front of her. I grabbed her book and set it next to her before picking her up bridal style and sprinting into the water while she was clinging to me for dear life.

_**Sophia's PoV**_

"Sophia! Come on, you haven't been in the water all day! Let's go!"

"I'm reading, leave me alone!"

I found my page and continued reading. This managed to last all of five minutes before a shadow covered me. I looked up in time for my book to be taken from my grasp. I went to pick it up, rolling on my side slightly, just to get picked up like a weighed nothing. I knew that no one in our group was as big as who was holding me, so it had to be Percy. He ran into the water holding me, and I couldn't help but be enthralled at how strong he was. He threw me into the water like I sack of flour, and I suddenly missed the warmth and comfort of his arms. He swam up next to me with that grin that made my knees weak. I narrowed my eyes and lunged at him, just for him to doge and splash me. After an hour of all of us playing in the water, we started packing up.

Percy spoke up after he came back from getting changed, "Hey guys, you want to spend the night at my house? We could have a movie night and I can order food."

After a chorus of 'yeah' and 'definitely' we all got into our respective cars, and we drove to Percy's apartment. We had set up a facetime between the cars so we could talk to each other.

Ryan turned down the music in Jarron's jeep and spoke up. "Yo Perce, where do you live? I've never been to your house."

"I live on West 57th by across from Central Park. Just follow me and you should be all set."

After an hour drive to his apartment, he pulled into the one57. I looked at him incredulously, "You live here?"

A blush on his part and a nod, we were on our way up to his apartment. We got up and it received a bunch of gasps. He lived in the penthouse!? He unlocked the door and let everybody in.

They stared up at the fifteen foot ceilings in awe. Jarron spoke what was on everybody's mind, "Holy shit man, this place is nice."

"Thanks, I like it here. You want to order some food? I'll take you on the tour in a bit."

They ended up ordering four pizzas and breadsticks. Percy led them around the house and showed it to everyone. "This is the pool, through that door is a sauna. Over here is a movie theatre, the snack bar, a pool room and dart boards, and that's the half bathroom."

Jayla spoke up next, "Where are your parents?"

Percy winced before responding. "My mother died when I was five and I never knew my father. I spent a few years with some family friends before my Uncle found me. He bought me this place as my first own apartment. I live here with someone who should be here in about five minutes. My uncle bought it in tandem with them, since she lives here with me. She comes from really old money."

After that little tidbit of information, the group fell into a small silence. "These are the guest bedrooms, this is my office, this is Hecate's office, over here is the gym, and this is the sparring arena."

"This is my room ove-"

Percy was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. A melodic voice sounded through the house. "Honey, I'm home!"

Percy's eyes lit up at her voice. "C'mon guys, meet Hecate you'll love her."

We followed a giddy Percy into the kitchen where I saw the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She was 5'8, with silky black hair so dark it seemed to suck the light from the air around it. Her eyes were a dark, forest green and she wore white shoes, black yoga pants showing off her muscular, shapely legs, and a white tank top and Percy's varsity jacket.

"Hey Nemo, I just got back from finishing the papers for that house in Spain. How was your week?"

I felt my heart shatter at the adorable pet name. It broke even further when He picked her up in a hug and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. "I missed you so much moonbeam. Next time you have to travel for papers I'm going with you."

She laughed and slapped his arm before kissing him again. Morgan coughed awkwardly, causing the two to separate with a blush. Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, she's been in Spain and Britain for the last week, so I haven't seen her until now. To all of you who haven't put two and two together yet, this is my lovely girlfriend and roommate, Hecate. Hecate, that's Sophia, Jayla, Morgan, Ryan, and Jarron."

We all said our hellos before Hecate turned back to Percy, "Have you been training since I've been gone? I know you just sleep all day unless I keep you in good shape."

Percy groaned before sulking off. Hecate turned to us with an apologetic expression, "Sorry, his family line is very strict Greek, so as a tradition they learn how to fight with archaic weaponry. Percy fights with a sword, and different weapons depending on the person. He's good enough to the point that he can't improve with a dummy, so for him this is just going through the motions. Would you like to come and watch?"

That's how we got roped into watching Percy beat straw dummies to death with a bronze sword. Hecate was absent mindedly twirling a throwing knife in her hand as we talked. I have to say though, I wasn't to unhappy about the predicament. Percy was spinning and slashing, his muscles rippling from the effort. I could barely keep my eyes off him. He wasn't eye candy, he was an eye _drug_. Seeing him workout shirtless was addicting. I had to swallow a few times to stop myself from properly drooling.

After Percy finished his training, he ran off to get us changes of clothes. He tossed the guys a pair of sweatpants. "I don't know what you girls want to wear, so go with Hecate and she'll give you something."

Hecate told us to wait here and came back with tank tops and volleyball shorts. We chose what we wanted before we all went to shower and get ready for the night. The bathrooms were fully stocked with anything a guest might need, so we were all set.

_**Line break**_

I woke up to the sound of giggling coming from the kitchen. Still in my shorts and tank top, I walked into the kitchen and froze in my tracks. Hecate was wearing a pair of volleyball shorts and one of Percy's t-shirts. She was sitting on the counter while Percy, only wearing a pair of grey joggers, assaulted her neck and collarbone, no doubt leaving hickies. Me, being the quick thinker I am, snapped a photo for blackmail purposes, and cleared my throat. Percy jumped off Hecate and fell on his ass. They both turned a bright red when they saw me. Percy groaned from the floor and Hecate and I burst out laughing at him. When he stood, he gave me a glare.

I smirked and showed him my phone, "This is some prime future blackmail material in the future."

He turned a deeper shade of red before sticking his tongue out at me. He walked into the kitchen and immediately started cooking. By the time he finished, everyone was up and in the living room. I swallowed a mouthful of pancakes and turned to Hecate, "Should I wash them and bring your clothes back or do you want to wash them here?"

She took a sip of her orange juice before responding. "We gave them to you, keep them. Percy has more sweatpants than he knows what to do with, and I'm not going to miss a few pairs of shorts."

We all said thanks, and we got ready to leave. I gave Percy a hug. After the hugs and fist bumps, we rode home. Hecate gave me a ride home, and Jarron drove everyone else home in his jeep.

_**Percy's PoV**_

After I got a kiss from Hecate and said all my goodbyes, and started cleaning the kitchen. A blinding light filled my vision. I summoned my staff transformed it into a sword. When the light faded I was standing in the middle of the throne room. I shook my head, realizing that I was in the middle of the throne room, wearing nothing but a pair of joggers, wielding a sword. I looked around and noticed all of the gods staring at me, some in jealousy, while the goddesses were blushing heavily.

I glared at Zeus. "What do you want, I'm busy."

He summoned his master bolt and glared back. "I am the king of the gods, child. You will show me some respect. You are here because there's another war coming up. You will be training the new campers how to fig-"

"No."

His face turned red with anger. "You dare interrupt me boy?"

I looked at him with a blank expression, "I'm not fighting in another war for you. Especially after I was used, just to be thrown out after the last one. You and the demigods used me for my power. You gods, for the most part, are fickle beings who think that everyone should bow to you and conform to your will. I won't fight for you, nor against you."

Hera spoke up. "You have no right to speak to us gods like that, boy."

I glared at her and she flinched from the intensity. "I have no right? I have no right? I have wasted five years of my life fighting for my life, completing every whim one of you had. I'm not your pawn. I'm living a happy life and I'm not going to forsake that because you made a powerful enemy. By the way, I've done quite a bit of research of my own. You don't care for your children. The ancient laws were removed and you still don't visit them."

Poseidon spoke up. "Son, ple-"

I whipped around towards him and pointed my sword at him. "Stop! You have no right to call me your son. If you wish not to make another powerful enemy, you'd be wise to shut your mouth and let the honorable gods and goddesses talk. I would rather not listen to the ramblings of a drunk."

The council was shocked into silence, before Artemis spoke, "Young demigod, what do you mean by that?"

I looked at Poseidon in shock. "You didn't even have the balls to tell them why I left in the first place? You truly are a coward, Sea god." I started walking around the throne room. "A year and two months ago, I was sitting on the beach, the same place I used to sit with Annabeth, just wishing that it could have been different. Something you might not have known, but the demigods were using me just as much as you all were. After the war, no one would talk to me. It was as if I was invisible. When they would say something, it was usually along the lines of 'leave me alone.' But back on topic, I noticed a presence, and looked up and saw Poseidon standing there. He offered to make me the immortal prince of Atlantis. When I declined, he got in my face and told me that I was going to take it. That's when I smelled a ridiculous amount of alcohol in his breath. He tried ordering me to, and when I declined, he got angry. He choked me, hit me, kicked me, and spit on me. When he was done, he disowned me and left me on the beach, where I would have bled out from the severity of the wounds. Glass had cut deep into my skin. I crawled back to the Poseidon cabin and cleaned my wounds, before leaving camp."

The gods stared at Poseidon in shock and anger while he bowed his head in shame. Hera spoke next, in a surprisingly soft voice. "I'm sorry, young hero. No demigod should have to deal with such issues."

I nodded. "Thank you, Lady Hera, but why am I still here? I already clarified that I wouldn't fight for you. Let me go back to my life."

Apollo spoke up before anyone else could. "This isn't a matter of whether us gods want to stay in power or not, it's the fate of human civilization. As much as my father won't admit it, Gaea and the giants are rising. I've seen hundreds of outcomes of the war, and the world will fall without you. We aren't asking you to serve us, we're asking you to save the world. Every family, every cute dog you've ever seen. Everything will die. Civilization will be torn to rubble and every living thing will be killed."

I transformed my sword back into it's watch form and rubbed my face. "Jesus Christ, you guys really fucked up this time."

Zeus' eyebrows furrowed. "We didn't 'fuck up' as you put it. This would've happened no matter what."

Hestia rolled her eyes and sighed from her throne. "We did fuck up. The Ancient Laws weren't supposed to be a thing, we are meant to be involved with mortal affairs, shaping the world for the better. As you've probably noticed, since the ban has been lifted, sustainable energy has grown exponentially. We're trying to save the world, but if we had done what we were supposed to do, it wouldn't have needed saving."

The rest of the council nodded in agreement. I interlaced my hands on top of my head. "Fine. Say I do help save the war, will you leave me alone for good?"

Hestia shook her head. "I can't make any promises, but we won't summon you unless it's an emergency."

Percy sighed. "It has to be one hell of an emergency then. What do I have to do? And how long until the giants rise?"

Zeus cleared his throat. "You will go to Camp Half-Blood and train the demigods. For when the giants rise, you will have to figure that out on your own, since I'm shutting all contact between the gods and mortal world off."

I laughed at him, much to his chagrin. "That's not an option, Zeus. If you want me to fight in this war, you can be damn sure that you're going to have to pull your own weight. If I try to iris message even one of you, and I don't get an answer, you can bet your ass that I'm dropping whatever I'm doing and going back to my old life. Capiche?"

He grumbled under his breath before nodding Poseidon tried speaking again. "Percy, I'm so-"

I gave him a sharp look. "Stop. You don't get to apologize. And you're not worthy of calling me by my nickname, we're not friends. Call me Perseus. Or better yet, don't talk to me. If you attempt to approach me I will attack you. Am I clear?"

He gave a weak nod. Athena spoke up. "You're going to have eighteen months before our plan goes into effect. We want you to be training demigods in Camp Half-Blood in a year. Can you do that?"

Percy smiled. "That should work, it'll be long after graduation, so I should be all good."

Athena smiled, pleased with herself. I looked around the room again, "Will one of you teleport me back? I was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen after breakfast and my girlfriend is probably wondering where I am."

Artemis cocked her head, "You have a girlfriend? Is she clear-sighted?"

I grinned widely, "Yeah, she's amazing."

Apollo looked at me with a look I couldn't place, "What's her name?"

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "Why do you want to know? You better leave her alone."

He held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "Chill cuz, I'm just curious."

I nodded, accepting his answer. "You better be. Her name is Hecate."

The throne room stared at me shocked before Apollo broke the silence. "What the fuck? She turned me down and you're dating her now?"

I laughed. "yeah, for about two months now. She told me about the times she rejected Zeus, Poseidon, you, Hermes, Ares, and Dionysus. They were some funny ass stories. And by the way, Zeus, if I catch wind of you inviting her into your bed again like you did two months ago, I'll let Hera know and sit back while she slaps the shit out of you. Good? Good. Can I go home now? I'm cooking lunch and I haven't even gone to the store yet."

Zeus looked at me in shock while Hera was glaring daggers at her husband. Hephaestus spoke up for the first time that meeting, "Well, that was fun to watch. Can I go back to my forge now? I doubt I was the only one here who was doing something before you called this meeting."

Zeus shook out of his stupor before asking me a question. "Perseus, before we leave, swear an oath on the Styx to remain loyal to Olympus."

I gave him a bored look. "No. Not because I plan on fighting against any of you, but because I don't owe you any loyalty. My loyalties remain with humanity. I'll fight for whichever side will be better rulers and keep humanity safe. As long as you remain the better option, I'll fight for you."

Not being able to argue with my logic he just grumbled, "Fine. Council dismissed."

Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Hestia, and Hades shrunk from their thrones and came over to talk to me. Hades reached me first. "Good morning Perseus, I'd like to thank you for what you've done, bringing representation of the Underworld to the throne room. I would like to give you a minor blessing. Stygian Iron will behave like regular Celestial Bronze. You will be able to see clearly in the dark, and you will be able to sense souls, or the souls of monsters. This last trick is particularly handy when it comes to possessions or telling if an enemy is truly dead."

I stood there in shock. "I- I accept, Lord Hades."

He gave me a rare smile. "Drop the title Percy, I consider you an ally now."

He gave tapped my forehead and suddenly the shadows didn't seem so dark. He disappeared in a swarm of shadows. I turned around and saw everyone else looking at me with shock. Apollo snapped out of it first. He lifted the archery curse on children of Poseidon, Hermes gave me a hundred free packages, Hestia made it impossible for me to burn and I could summon food, Hera just gave me a hug and told me I had gained the favor of the Queen of Olympus. Aphrodite teleported me home, just in time for Hecate to open the front door.

I spent the next hour explaining what had happened. After an in-depth explanation, she gave me a loving look. "That's my hero."

After lunch, and an evening of _*ahem*_ activities, we were watching a movie in the theatre when someone knocked on the front door. I walked over, summoning my staff towards me, preparing for the worst. I cracked it open and saw one of the few people I really didn't want to see. Poseidon stood there, arms folded across his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get a word out, I had hit him in the nose with my staff. He stumbled back, ichor pouring from his nose looking at me in shock. He tried saying something again and I hit his extended arm, breaking his elbow.

He yelled in pain before summoning his trident. "I am still a god boy, you will not beat me!"

He attempted to skewer me, but I just used my staff to block, before summoning a glowing, Jade knife and stabbing him in the forearm. Jade is the material of magic. It effects all beings, including Sparti, and if you use solidifying spell on a weapon shape formed from magic it turns to a form of enchanted jade.

I backed up further into the apartment. He followed me and attempted to sweep my feet out from under me. I turned my staff into a spear and stabbed it into the floor in between two of the tines of his trident, keeping if from moving. I spartan kicked him in the chest, launching him through the door. We continued back and forth, while I wondered why Hecate hadn't come out yet at the noise. I had a few cuts on my body, while he was much worse for wear. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, along with multiple broken bones. With a quick butt of my staff to his forehead, he hit the ground unconscious. I summoned chains to wrap around him, before I grabbed his ankle, dragging him through the house until I reached the theatre.

I noticed Hecate curled up in the seat. "Hecate!"

Her head popped up when she heard me. "Hey Nemo, what took you so lon-… oh, okay. What do you want to do with him?"

I grinned. "After doing this, I feel a lot better. Every time he shows a sign of waking up, just hit him in the head really hard. I'm going to change into a suit and we're going out to eat on Olympus, how does that sound?"

She smiled wide before summoning a metal bat. "Hurry up sweetie, I want to see the council's face when we drag him in."

I ran off and changed into a royal blue suit with a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, giving it a less formal look. I grabbed a pair of brown leather shoes before finding Hecate who seemed to be hitting him for fun.

She saw me and snapped her fingers. As usual, my breath hitched. I would never get used to seeing her slim, yet busty figure. She wore a strapless black dress that went to her mid-thigh, with a pair of glossy pair of stilettoes that seemed to extend her already long legs. I grabbed Poseidon's ankle and she looped her arm through mine. With a snap of her finger's we were in the Olympian throne room. I dropped Poseidon's ankle and walked over to Apollo's throne.

I summoned my staff and poked his throne with it. "Apollo, get in here."

He flashed in with a confused expression. When he saw Poseidon his eyes bugged and his mouth dropped. When he put himself back together he raised an eyebrow. "did he find your home and try talking to you?"

I nodded and he sighed. He looked around and saw Hecate who had been behind him, was walking over to me. He gave her a hug, "Hey Hecate how are you doing?"

He held her in a hug before getting a staff to the side of the head. I glared at his expression. "Don't give me that look Apollo. I saw the way you stared down her dress. Do some shit like that again, I dare you."

He gained a cocky smirk and did it again. "You dared me to."

Hecate smacked him across the face and I just poked Artemis' throne. "Lady Artemis, I need your presence in the throne room, it's your younger brother."

She flashed in with a miffed expression. "This better be important, Perseus. I was in the middle of a hunt."

I grinned, seeing Apollo's rapidly paling face. "Apollo was staring down Hecate's dress and when I told him to stop, he did it again. I was subjugating her, and I didn't think you'd appreciate me beating your brother until he looked like Poseidon over there, so I wanted to ask if you'd teach him a lesson in appreciating women for me."

Artemis glared at Apollo and summoned her bow. She just shot an arrow at Apollo and it missed, striking Zeus' throne. Within seconds of that occurrence, Artemis was chasing Apollo around the throne room with her hunting knives out. Zeus flashed in wearing full battle regalia. "WHO DARES – oh its just you, Percy. What the Hades is going on in here?"

I explained the situation and he just nodded. Poseidon started to groan, signaling he woke up. Hecate summoned a bat and bashed his head in further. Zeus cringed at the resounding crack of a bat meeting bone. In the background I could vaguely hear Apollo screaming while Artemis cackled like a mad woman. Hestia eventually walked over and healed Poseidon after I removed the chains. After all that went down, Hestia felt sorry that I had to see Poseidon again, so we got a free meal voucher for her restaurant on Olympus.

I was about to leave when Athena walked over to me. "Good evening Perseus, I came with an idea that may help you in training the campers when you do get there. Hecate already agreed with it, so she could flash you there and back, but it would be a smart decision to set up a workout regime for the year round campers and have Chiron mail the parents of the summer campers to let them know what's going on and to give them a version of one. Just some exercises to make sure they're in good shape for when you stay there to get intense"

I thought for a second. "That's a good idea. I'm going to go do it now so I don't want to get roped into any long-winded discussion up here that'll take all night to clear up. Thank you for the idea Athena. Have a good rest of your evening."

"Thank you, Perseus. You may want to hurry, Demeter is dragging Dionysus over here, most likely in an attempt to have you play mediator."

I quickly thanked her before speed walking over to Hecate. "Let's get to camp, moonbeam."

She smiled, kissed me, before pulling me out of the throne room. We walked to the elevator, giving ourselves a chance to clear our heads, deciding we wanted to drive to camp. We reached the elevators and flashed to the garage where our cars were waiting.

She gave me a deep kiss. "I need to attend to my duties, so I'll see you before bed, okay?"

"Alright Cate, I love you."

"I love you too, Percy."

And with that, I climbed into my car and headed towards the last place I wanted to be; Camp Half-Blood.

_**A/N hey guys, here's another chapter. I hope you're enjoying it! I'll see you in the next chapter. Remember though, don't forget to review!**_


	3. AN

_**Hey guys, this isn't a proper chapter. I'm running low on ideas and I need a bunch of greek minor god children for the next part of my story. If you could fill out the character form for me, I'd really appreciate it. Keep in mind, the more I get the faster I'll post the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back with another chapter, I'll catch y'all on the flip!**_

_**Last time:**_

_She smiled, kissed me, before pulling me out of the throne room. We walked to the elevator, giving ourselves a chance to clear our heads, deciding we wanted to drive to camp. We reached the elevators and flashed to the garage where our cars were waiting. _

_She gave me a deep kiss. "I need to attend to my duties, so I'll see you before bed, okay?"_

"_Alright Cate, I love you."_

"_I love you too, Percy."_

_And with that, I climbed into my car and headed towards the last place I wanted to be; Camp Half-Blood._

_**Now:**_

_**Percy PoV**_

I drove faster than necessary, but what do you expect when you give a testosterone addled man a 577-horsepower supercar? We pulled into Camp Half-Blood, where the car immediately attracted a crowd. I got out of the car and pulled off my sunglasses. I heard gasps, probably by the people who knew me. I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was surrounded by sweaty, dirty preteens holding different ancient Greek weapons.

The first person to step forward was Clarisse. "Percy?"

I gave her a cold look. "The one and only. Where's Chiron? I need to speak to him."

She seemed taken aback by my cold demeanor. "What crawled up your ass and died? He's over by the archery range. Why do you need him? And why are you so dressed up?"

I glared at her. "I have reason to be cold towards the people who refused to even look at me after the titan war. I still remember you telling people how the deaths were my fault. You'll see later. I was supposed to have a date with my girlfriend tonight, before I ended up beating the shit out of a god. Could one of you tell Chiron I'm in the big house? Thanks."

With that, I locked my car and walked up the porch of the big house. As soon as I opened the door I was hit by a major sense of déjà vu. The smell of hot chocolate and coffee from the kitchen, the dark living room with Seymour on the wall, the creepy hallway, and the overload of books. It was a very homey place, all in all. I was looking through the bookshelf when I heard the door open.

I turned around and there was a little kid, no older than six. "Mr. Percy? Chiron doesn't have his wheelchair right now, so he asked for you to come outside."

I gave him a smile. "Thanks kid. Go have fun, okay?"

He gave a big smile and nodded, before running off. I opened the door and walked onto the porch. I was greeted with the sight of Chiron at the bottom of the stairs. When he saw me, I saw tears well up in the corners of his eyes. I walked down the stairs and was immediately wrapped in a hug. "Percy, my boy. I was so scared. I didn't even know if you were still alive! It's so good to finally see you again. You better keep contact in the future, do you hear me young man?"

I pulled away. "I understand, Chiron. I'll be sure to keep in touch. Sadly, this isn't a social visit. The gods have asked a favor of me. I will train the campers so you can focus on planning and scouting for demigods. I won't live here, since I still need to finish schooling. I do have a regime I will be implanting here. It will become close to an Army basic training program crossed with ancient hoplite training. Here will be the rough schedule and I'm going to be picking, with your help, my drill instructors. I would be what's considered the senior drill instructor."

I handed him the sheet of paper that I'd scribbled on.

_05:30 Reveille_

_05:50 Camp formation_

_05:55 five-mile run_

_06:30 breakfast_

_06:45 Drill and ceremony_

_09:00 Solo combat training_

_11:00 PFT (Personal Fitness Test) *_

_12:00 Camp formation_

_12:10 Lunch_

_12:30 Instruction block 1.0_

_13:30 Instruction block 1.5_

_14:30 Instruction block 2.0_

_15:30 Instruction block 2.5_

_16:30 Inherited power development**_

_18:30 Camp formation_

_18:40 Dinner_

_19:10 Platoon bonding_

_20:30 Hygiene_

_20:50 Cabin inspection_

_21:00 TAPS_

_* 3 minutes pushups, 3 minutes sit-ups, pull ups_

_** Godly parents will train demigods in their domains_

Chiron looked at me in shock. "Do you really think this will work?"

I raised an eyebrow. "It will, because you will be helping me make sure it does. In one week, Ares will come from Olympus and teach the campers basic drill. You know, Attention, Parade rest, the works. Before that, you will help me choose demigods who will act as drill instructors without abusing their power over the other campers. They will behave as the Cabin councilors. The reason I won't use the current cabin councilors is because many of them are too gentle. There will be no pity as of now. We are going to train like soldiers. I want you to recall all demigods from across the country, so they get the same treatment. This will be going for the next six months, before we relax the schedule a bit and allow free time. At that point, we'll introduce matches between cabins and monsters. The monsters will be provided by the gods. Hecate will provide Empousai, Poseidon will provide Cyclopes, and Hades will provide Hellhounds. Given, they won't be killed, they will fight until a killing blow is withheld or unconsciousness."

Chiron seemed to mull it over for a bit. "This will work wonders for the camp's self-confidence, not to mention fighting ability. At the moment we really aren't prepared for a full-blown war. I'm surprised I didn't manage to think of this prior. I'll allow you to announce it during dinner. Anything else?"

I grinned and nodded. I prayed to Aphrodite and I glowed for a second. When the glow faded, I was wearing the new camp uniform. I wore steel toed black combat boots, Combat fatigue pants which consisted of different shades of grey and black. I wore a grey, synthetic shirt underneath a fatigue top that matched the bottoms that had been Ranger-Rolled to the elbows. I had a Celestial Bronze helmet that had been wrapped in the same material as the rest of the clothes, _**(A/N a standard issue ACH that's a different color and made of different materials) **_and I wore a Celestial Bronze vest that was made to look like an Army bullet proof vest. I wore patch for my last name, a blank patch for my godly parent, and in the center was my rank, which was general. On my left shoulder, instead of a flag patch, was the symbol of Olympus _**(it's a black **_**Ω**_** on a white background)**_. I had a standard Hoplite shield slung over my back, a sword at my waist, and a spear in my right hand.

Chiron looked at the uniform in appraisal. "Badass. But what about leg protection?"

I gave a grin and took of my helmet. "There are Celestial Bronze plates sewn into the legs. The spear tips are made of an alloy of Celestial Bronze and Silver, courtesy of Hephaestus. This is the standard uniform for every soldier. But back to the main topic at hand, drill instructors. I want the minor god's children to band together with other cabins that have the same abilities, to get each platoon to be the same size. By the way, the archers will have bows that have been enchanted to never run out of arrows, instead of spears. For my top picks of DI's, I choose Butch from Iris, Jake Mason from Hephaestus, Clarisse La Rue from Ares, Will Solace from Apollo, Malcom Brayne from Athena, Katie Gardener from Demeter, and you can choose the rest, since I don't know about any recent developments here in camp."

Chiron held a thoughtful look for a few minutes before nodding slowly. "Yes, that should work quite nicely. I'll find someone to take position for the few other cabins. I'll put Pollux with the Demeter kids… Yes, this should work nicely indeed."

By now, Chiron had gotten his wheelchair back for quite some time and we were sitting in the War room. A quick prayer to Hephaestus later, and the war room was fitting of its name. It had a chair for each cabin, one for the minor gods, a spot for Chiron to the immediate right to the head of the table, which was where I sat, since I was the General of Olympus. The walls were sound proofed, inside and out, there was a holographic map in the center of the table that streamed live data from anywhere in the world, except Alaska, due to the fact that it's beyond the gods' domains. There was a snack bar to the side with a bowl of fruit, water bottles, and sports drinks.

"Chiron looked around in shock. "The gods truly do favor you, my boy."

I just smiled and nodded. I took off my bronze vest, unstrapped my sword, and grabbed my spear, before dropping it into a magic pocket dimension Hecate had taught me how to manifest. Aphrodite, who was probably watching, caused a Patrol Cover to appear in front of me on the table, with my name and rank stitched to it.

Chiron came back a few minutes later with the demigods in tow. They saw what I was wearing and gave me a confused look, which I waved off. They sat down in their assigned seats and I cleared my throat. "The gods have put me in charge of training this camp for another war, this one with Gaea, which will be coming quite soon."

I explained what I'd be doing to the camp and all of them accepted. "Know this. As of now, I don't like any of you. You have a chance to regain my trust throughout the course of this training. Also, I know that a few of you will have trouble with this, but there is no room to go easy on the campers. No jokes, no letting someone stop a mile early because they have a cramp. The enemy won't let up on them so you shouldn't either. What you see me wearing right now is part of the new camp uniform. Tomorrow, there will be a pair for everybody to wear these to get used to the boots and to break them in. Ares will also be coming and teaching all of you how to properly lead your cabins into war. I am a general, since I'm the commander of all of Olympus' forces. Each cabin will be broken into two platoons. Each platoon will have four squads, each of which hold eight campers. Minor gods' children will either rally under Butch, or under whichever Olympian their domains closest coincide with. You will have your cabins vote for squad leaders, Platoon Sergeants, and Platoon Leaders. Each of you will be Cabin Commanders as of now. There is one of you in this room however, that I want you to vote on to be the Lieutenant Colonel. I also want you to vote for a Camp Major."

Chiron spoke up, "There are certain perks that come with these positions. Instead of sleeping in the cabins, you'll be sleeping here, in the big house. You will leave camp more often with Percy to go to Olympus for your duties. There are also downsides. The reason you'll be in here is because Percy and I will need to be able to count on you to 24/7, without disturbing your siblings. This could be considered as either, depending on the person, but you would also oversee the camp while Percy is gone. If the Colonel is gone, the Major is in charge. You will also have separate schedules."

I cleared my throat again, "Raise your hand in favor of La Rue for position of Camp Lieutenant Colonel?"

Almost everyone raised their hands. I jotted that down. "All in favor of Travis Stoll for position of Camp Major?"

Quite a few eyebrows shot up, but everyone rose their hands. Soon, we had all the positions filled out.

_Position Name Rank_

_General Perseus Jackson General of the Army_

_Camp COL Clarisse La Rue Lieutenant Colonel_

_Camp MAJ Travis Stoll Major_

_Cabin 4 CMDR Katie Gardener Captain_

_Cabin 4 XO Miranda Gardener 1__st__ Lieutenant_

_Cabin 5 CMDR Sherman Yang Captain_

_Cabin 5 XO Ellis Wakefield 1__st__ Lieutenant_

_Cabin 6 CMDR Malcom Brayne Captain_

_Cabin 6 XO Savanna Smarte 1__st__ Lieutenant_

_Cabin 7 CMDR Will Solace Captain_

_Cabin 7 XO Austin Lake 1__st__ Lieutenant_

_Cabin 8 CMDR N/A Captain_

_Cabin 8 XO N/A 1__st__ Lieutenant_

_Cabin 9 CMDR Jake Mason Captain_

_Cabin 9 XO Nyssa Smythe 1__st__ Lieutenant_

_Cabin 10 CMDR Drew Tanaka Captain_

_Cabin 10 XO Lacy Rose 1__st__ Lieutenant_

_Cabin 11 CMDR Connor Stoll Captain_

_Cabin 11 XO Julia Feingold 1__st__ Lieutenant_

_Cabin 12 CMDR Butch Gold Captain_

_Cabin 12 XO Holly Victor 1__st__ lieutenant_

I passed one out to everyone in the room. "Pin this to the activities board in each cabin and make sure your siblings see it. I want you to bring you second in command with you every time you go to your leadership classes. With that being said, go change into your uniforms that are currently sitting on your beds." I snapped my fingers. "La Rue and Stoll, your stuff was just transported to your rooms here in the big house. Get dressed and meet me back here in ten minutes."

Everyone ran off and I was left with Clarisse and Connor. I showed them to their rooms, and they got changed. I went to my room and prayed to Iris, getting a free Iris Message (Perks of being General of Olympus) to Artemis. "Lady Artemis!"

She spun around and when she saw me, I saw her shoulders relax. "How may I help you, Perseus?"

I sighed. "Would it kill you to call me Percy? Anyways, I need you tell Zeus to call a council meeting at 19:00. I also need you to bring Thalia, and your next two eldest or most reliable huntresses with you."

She just nodded. "I will. See you then, Percy."

I repeated with Hermes. "Hey Hermes! I need you to come to the big house at 19:00 and pick up a bunch of demigods and take them to the throne room. Capiche?"

He nodded and spoke, "Will do, I gotta go man, the packages won't deliver themselves. Talk to you later, man."

After a few minutes, everyone was back in the war room. We walked out and towards the dining pavilion. When we entered, the entire pavilion went silent. We went to our respective tables, with Travis, Clarisse and I sitting with Chiron. I stood up and spoke, projecting my voice to the entire pavilion. "Hello, demigods. As some of you may know, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm here as a favor to the gods. There is a war coming and I, being the General of Olympus, am in charge of training all of you. You have two weeks of fun left before I turn you into a well-oiled fighting machine. You will be separated by cabin specialty and trained by your godly parents and I. There will be a rank system that is posted in each of your cabins. Are any of you familiar with the Army ranking system?" I received a couple dozen nods. "Great. You can explain it to the others. I have already implanted my senior chain of command. Your cabin commander and cabin XO will be in charge of holding a vote for your Platoon leaders, Platoon Sergeants, Squad Leaders, and Assistant Squad Leaders. When you get back to your cabins, you'll see a uniform similar to the one I'm wearing. You will wear the uniform, minus the Flack jacket. You need to break in those boots, so I recommend a lot of physical activity. Also, from this point forward, no dessert or sodas. The only liquids you can consume are water, milk, and Gatorade. Get yourself familiarized with the ranks, because it's only going to get tougher from here on out."

I checked the list in my hand before calling out. "If I call your name, meet me in the big house after dinner. Katie Gardener, Miranda Gardener, Sherman Yang, Ellis Wakefield, Malcom Brayne, Savanna Smarte, Will Solace, Austin Lake, Jake Mason, Nyssa Smyth, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Rose, Connor Stoll, Julia Feingold, Butch Gold, and Holly Victor."

I sat down, ignoring the noise that exploded in front of me. Dinner soon passed and I found myself in the Big house living room with everyone present. I explained what was going on and what their positions were. "Chiron and I chose you because we think you could best handle the responsibility without letting the power over the other campers get to your heads. As of now, we're waiting for Hermes to take us to Olympus. I have called for a council meeting and I'll be explaining what I'm doing to them and what they'll be doing for you."

As soon as I finished, the room was filled with a bright gold light. When the light died down, we were in the throne room of the gods. Zeus looked at me, confused. "Perseus, why have you called this meeting?"

I nodded. "Since I'm in charge of training the troops of Olympus for the coming war, I have decided that we need a top to bottom make over." I summoned the rest of my flack jacket, spear, shield and helmet from my pocket dimension and put them on. "This is the new uniform for all demigod combatants. I have set up a rank system similar to that of the United States Army. Since I'm not going to be at Camp until I graduate, I chose the people behind me as the commanding officers. They will be taught about military life by Ares. Athena, you will teach them how to form proper hoplite formations."

Hera looked at me shocked. "Are you sure this isn't too militaristic?"

I looked at her in deadpan. "We're about to go to war with the Earth. We need discipline. This isn't going to be like Kronos, where we can defend the bridges. This is going to be a full-blown war, and if you expect us to fight in it, we need to fight like an army. Not a ragtag bunch of demigods hoping not to die."

Ares looked at me with something akin to respect. "I like this side of you punk. I might not kill you yet."

I nodded in thanks. "Also, until further notice, the council cannot make any decisions relating to the war effort without myself present. Until the end of this war there won't be a monarchy on Olympus. Zeus and Hera don't get any more say than anyone else on this council. The rest of the council will be considered Civilian gods until the war actually comes to fruition. I do have a few promotions though. Athena, you will be my senior Strategic Advisor with the rank of Lieutenant General. Hermes, you'll be my secondary Strategic Advisor with the rank of Major General. We won't be able to win this war with numbers, so a bit of your cunning and trickery will do us good. Ares, since you're the god of war you know it as well as anyone else. I want you to be one of my Strategic Advisors with the rank of Brigadier General. Zeus, you command many of the wind spirits, so I want you to be at every war meeting. You'll have the rank of General, since you'll be in charge of your own military. Hades, you have the power of the entire underworld behind you. I want you to be a General, since you're in charge of your own military. Poseidon, you command thousands of Cyclopes, I want you as a General. Keep in mind, these ranks only apply during the war. Up until then, you all still have equal say."

All the gods nodded, seemingly accepting what I said. "Also, I forgot to mention. Every day, you have to go to Camp between 4:30 pm and 6:30 pm to train your children in their powers."

The throne room exploded into noise before Zeus threw his bolt and screamed. "Silence! Young Perseus here isn't asking for much, just doing what we should have done for years now. We can't expect them to fight for us if we don't help them."

I nodded, "Precisely. Also, I'm building an elite task force built up of demigods with specialty powers. The commander will be Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. His second in command will be Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Everyone else in the task force are exceptionally powerful demigods. Now, I believe that's all for now. Keep in mind, all the gods that have kids, talk to Aphrodite and she'll supply you with the uniforms. Everyone will wear the uniform whenever they go to Camp and whenever we have a war council."

After some more arguing about going to camp, the gods finally relented. "Anything else anyone wants to say?"

After a few moments of silence, Zeus stood. "Go about your nights, everyone. Ares and Athena, set up your training courses at camp for the high officers before you leave. Hermes, wait here and teleport them back when they're done. Council dismissed."

After the conversation with Athena and Ares, we were all flashed back to camp. When we arrived, we said our goodbyes, I dropped my spear, shield, and helmet in my pocket dimension before climbing in my car. As soon as I was away from camp, I slammed on the gas, rocketing down the road, trying to get home as fast as I could. I miss Hecate already.

_**Hecate PoV**_

What's taking that man so long? I have a surprise once he gets back, something I had been setting up since he moved with me. I can't wait to show it to him. I had bought five acres of land and built an ultra-modern mansion on it. The entire outside of the house had twelve bedrooms, fifteen bathrooms, a massive state-of-the-art kitchen, and way more. The house had tall, one sided windows, crème walls, and bamboo floors. There was a massive circular fireplace surrounded by two arced couches.

There was a spiral staircase that led down to a concrete basement/garage. The forty-car garage was stocked with the best of the best. Rolls Royces and Bentleys. Aston Martins and Ferraris. Lamborghinis and Paganis. Mercedes and Audis. You name it, I probably had it. There was an indoor-outdoor pool, a movie theatre, an archery range, a full-sized gym and sauna, a training pit, and everything else you could ever imagine.

The gem though, was the master bedroom. I'm a goddess, so money doesn't have much meaning, but even I knew I spent a lot. The room was 35 feet long and thirty feet wide. The floors were made of white marble, with veins of black and grey running through it. 35-foot-long wall facing the outside was made of floor to ceiling, one-way glass. The opposite wall was a darker crème than the rest of the house, and the wall opposite the windows was a deep, charcoal grey. The bed was stainless steel, with maroon sheets. There was a sitting area with a coffee machine, and to the left of the bed was the bathroom.

You walked through and the bathroom, and along the left wall was the double sinks, with the mirrors reaching the ceiling. The floor was made of pewter grey slate. To your immediate right was a rain shower. The glass doors reached the ceiling, and the walls inside the shower were made of the same slate as the floor. All the faucets in the room were made of polished brass. The bathtub was easily big enough to hold two people, was also made of polished brass.

I walked through the house, thinking about how I was going to surprise Percy when he graduates. I still remember how I had started to fall for him, it was a magical experience. I liked him, and he used to do things that would get me so flustered I wouldn't be able to speak straight.

_**Flashback 2 months after Percy moved in with Hecate**_

"_Percy! We need to get to work!"_

_I sighed, not understanding why he wasn't answering. I walked to his room and knocked. No response. I opened the door and my breath caught in my throat. I always knew he was in good shape, but this was ridiculous. He was covered by his sheets to his waist, uncovering a portion of his grey sweatpants out in the open. Sometime during the night, he had thrown the covers off, leaving his incredibly firm chest on display. His chest was massive and muscular, but not in a barrel-ish type of way. They looked like the perfect place to rest your head during the night. His stomach, oh there was nothing soft about it. His chiseled abs and obliques on full display. He had a better Apollo's belt than Apollo, and I felt myself getting hot. His face was angled to the side, showing his sharp jawline. His neck was on full display, almost asking for a hickey and I could barely control myself. His traps were bulging slightly, from wielding his sword. His collarbone was ridiculously perfect. It was perfectly parallel, and I just wanted to bury my head in that perfect neck of his._

_I sighed, knowing his morals wouldn't allow a one-night stand. The back of my brain made a small comment, You wouldn't mind more than a one night stand though. I thought about it. I'm a goddess, I'm used to feeling like I'm better than everyone else. But there are other goddesses, and me being a minor goddess I've never been viewed as anything more than a piece of meat. Percy though, makes me feel special. He treated me like he would give me the world, if he could. He makes me feel like a Queen, he's never short of a perfect gentleman, and understands the fine line between funny and callous. He's powerful, kind and loyal to a fault. The perfect man._

_I walked over to him and shook his shoulder. "Wake up Nemo, you slept in."_

_He grumbled something and rolled over, shoving his head into his pillow. I sighed and pushed him again. He grumbled and snuggled deeper into his pillow. I grabbed his pillow and pulled it away from him. As soon as I pulled it away from him, he did the last thing I expected. He grabbed me by my waist and dragged me into his bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my stomach._

_I was stiff as a board. "Percy, what are you doing?"_

_He spoke for the first time, and I was blessed to hear his rough morning voice. "You took my pillow, so now you're my pillow."_

_He then tightened his grip around my waist before falling back asleep. I slowly started to relax and ran my fingers through his dark hair. I had been wearing a t-shirt that had ridden up when he grabbed me. My skin tingled under his hot breath. I laid there, running my hands through his hair until 11:00, when he finally woke up. He looked up at me lazily, before his mouth formed a sloppy grin, induced by his delirious state of in-between consciousness. He let go of me and I immediately missed his warmth. He stood and got off the bed and stretched. I watched as his muscles flexed and his back arched._

_I stood and spoke. "Good morning sleeping beauty. Finally up for good?"_

_He turned and gave me a lopsided grin. "I think I am. Are you going to take my pillow from me again?"_

_I smirked. "Yes, I just wasn't prepared for you to grab me. I'm just lucky you didn't drool on me."_

_He opened the door to his bathroom before walking in. When he was closing the door he said something that made my heart flutter. "Try taking my pillow again. You make a pretty good one."_

_I stood there, in shocked silence while in my head I was doing a little happy dance. I walked out of his room in a daze. I called and ordered in Chinese takeout, since this would be my lunch. He emerged from his room fifteen minutes later, fully dressed. He wore a blue Henley with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, showing off his impressive forearms. He also wore marbled grey and blue joggers, with a pair of light grey Allbird shoes _**(I wear these, they're the best. They're made completely out of wool)**_. His hair was kind of messy, like he ran his hands through it a couple times. He walked into the kitchen and emerged with a toasted bagel and cream cheese. _

_He plopped down in the seat across from me and smiled, warming me to the core. "So, what are we learning today?"_

_**Flashback over**_

I smiled at the memory, before flashing back to the apartment. We'd keep this place, but I wanted somewhere more secluded. I had never felt the need for homes in the mortal world up until this point, but with Percy, I suddenly saw why they were so important. I changed into a pair of volleyball shorts, a bra, and Percy's varsity jacket. I lifted the collar and smelled, inhaling his natural scent. Since Poseidon disowned him, his natural small has changed considerably. The first night he was here, the ocean still flowed through his veins, giving him a sea breeze -like aroma. Now, he smells a bit muskier, with a hint of vanilla and wood. I went to the kitchen and made a cup of hot tea, before curling up on the couch.

He arrived a few minutes later, looking like a total badass in the uniform he designed with Aphrodite. He quickly took off his fatigue top, leaving him in his undershirt. He sat next to me and gave me a kiss. "Hey moonbeam, what've you been up to while I've been working?"

I smiled at the pet name. "Oh, just been here and there. Setting up a long-term surprise. You'll see in the future. In the meantime, go shower. You stink. I'm going to bed, let's go."

He just grinned, before stealing a kiss. "You're hot when you're bossy."

He got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving an amused me on the couch, smiling at his antics. I heard the shower start and put my now empty mug in the dishwasher. I started the dishwasher, and when I got to the room, I saw Percy walking out of the bathroom with a pair of underwear on and drying off his hair. He tossed the towel into the hamper next to him. I took off his varsity jacket before tossing it over the back of a chair. We gave a devilish grin and ran at me. He picked me up in his arms like a sack of potatoes before jumping on the bed with me. We hit the bed and he immediately grabbed a blanket, covering us. He held me close as he kissed my forehead before mumbling a small, "Good night, moonbeam. Sleep tight."

_**Percy PoV**_

I woke up the next morning and snuck out of the room without waking Hecate. We did have a rather busy night, last night. I got to the kitchen and saw a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Perseus,_

_I got sidetracked and didn't give it to you at the council meeting. It's unlimited, linking to a bank account I made for you. It holds ten billion dollars. If you somehow manage to spend it all, let me know_

_ -Hades_

I shook my head. This was going to be a great rest of the year.

_**Time skip 4 months**_

"So Hecate, what was this surprise you wanted to show me?'

"Just keep the bandana on, I got a bit lost when flashing us here, we'll be there soon."

We walked for another five minutes, with me tripping over just about everything. I was about to rip the blindfold off when she stopped me. "We're here! You can take it off now!"

I took off my bandana and my breath caught in my throat. My eyes bulged out of my sockets as I looked up at the looming four story building in front of me. It was absolutely massive! The garage was underground, allowing for a much larger garage. The house's exterior was mostly slate, glass, and steel. _**(A/N I'll have a link to a google doc that's full of pictures of what I imagined the house to be like)**_ It was a true work of art.

I turned to Hecate in shock. "This is awesome! Is this the big surprise you've been talking about for the last four months?"

Her smile threatened to split her face. "Damn right it is. Also, I know you love your cars, so for the past two days I've been moving the cars you bought with Hades' money to the garage. I also added a few that you've been looking at but couldn't buy."

She pulled out a key FOB and the garage door raised, showing me my dream cars. I saw a Bugatti Chiron, a Ferrari La Ferrari, a Lamborghini Huracan Performante, a Pagani Huayra, and even more! I walked through the garage, admiring all the cars. This was like a wet dream! I turned around and grabbed Hecate by the waist, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. I rested my forehead against hers. "Have I ever told you that I'm the luckiest man alive? I found myself the perfect woman who knows my dreams inside and out. Gods, you are absolutely perfect."

I pulled her into another kiss before she pulled away. "We're not done yet Percy. We'll have time to play after the tour."

She led me around the house and as soon as I saw the living area and backyard my first words were. "We're having a party here next weekend."

Hecate giggled. "Whatever you want, Nemo."

We walked through the house and I saw a full gym, a sauna, a massive kitchen, two dry bars, an outdoor pool that could connect to an outdoor pool with the click of a button, two living rooms, an 18 person movie theatre, twelve bedrooms (not including the master), fifteen bathrooms (not including the master), two offices, a game room with two pool tables and four dart boards, a wine cellar, a library, and a doorway that was a portal to Olympus. The entire wall around the property was laced with Celestial Bronze and enchanted to repel monsters. The surrounding forest and the lake that was on property served as a reservation where nymphs could live in peace, not having to worry about horny gods and monsters. It was a slice of paradise and I was in love.

When we reached the master bedroom my eyebrows skyrocketed. There was a dry bar with a coffee machine, a sitting area, a massive bathroom with its own private sauna, heated floors, and his and hers closets. Our closets were mirrors of each other's. It had an island in the center that was full of shoe racks and jewelry racks. Three of the four walls were hanging racks that hung two racks high. Hecate snapped her fingers and suddenly it was full of all my clothes, shoes, and jewelry.

Hecate grabbed my hand and pulled me around before pinning me against the wall with her mouth attached to mine. "That's the end of the tour. You want to make good on earlier?"

I didn't respond, instead I just picked her up and walked towards the bed.

_**Line break Sophia's PoV**_

"Sophia!"

I was startled by the sudden interruption. I turned around and saw my group of friends standing there, minus Percy. "What's up guys?"

Megan started jumping up and down. "Percy got a new house and he's throwing a housewarming party for all of his friends, which is basically everyone who's a Junior or Senior! He's not with us right now because he's telling the swim team, who's going to let everyone else know."

I nodded. "And this is important, why?"

Jayla rolled her eyes. "You know Percy, so this party is going to be HUGE. Apparently, his mansion is massive. It's like ten acres of land in Montauk."

We talked and got ready. Today was only Monday and the Party would be on Saturday. We finished the rest of the day. Apparently, Hecate and Percy wanted a more remote place to live permanently. The day finished and the following week, the party was the talk of the school.

_**Line Break**_

"Are you ready Jayla?"

She nodded furiously before getting in my car. We drove to the address, and an hour later, we pulled up to this open gate. We drove down the half mile driveway, before we reached the coolest looking mansion I had ever seen. We could hear the music halfway up the driveway but being directly next to the mansion was crazy. I got out, wearing a short shorts over a white bikini, while Jayla wore short shorts over a black bikini. We got out of the car and opened the front door. As soon as we got in, I saw close to fifty people drinking and laughing. We walked through and saw Percy and Hecate dancing in the center of the impromptu dance floor on the patio next to the pool.

I caught Percy's eye and he pulled Hecate off the dance floor. "Hey guys, you made it! The rest should be here within the half hour, since I'm closing the gates then. Also, if you see any underclassmen, let me know and I'll take them out. Enjoy yourselves, I'll probably see you again by the end of the night!"

We looked at Jayla and I looked at each other while Hecate dragged Percy to the dance floor. We shrugged and started dancing. Ooh, that boy looks cute.

After an hour of the party, we were in the enormous back yard and heard people start screaming "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

We followed the noise and saw Percy holding a keg above his head, in nothing but a pair of wet underwear that didn't hide *ahem* _anything_. He tossed the keg to the person next to him, who had to have help holding it up. I didn't follow the movement of the keg though. Percy was always in good shape, we all knew that, but he looked absolutely ridiculous. He was even more shredded than during swimming season, which I didn't know was possible. He saw us and grinned. He ran towards us, slightly sloppily, since he was drunk, before grabbing each of us and throwing both of us over his shoulders like we weighed nothing. He ran to the pool, with us screaming our heads off, before managing a flip with both of us on his shoulders. People saw him in the pool and more started jumping in. We had a full-fledged chicken war, with Percy and Jarron being the reining champions.

When the party ended, it was 02:00. We heard screaming and the sound of breaking glass. The music stopped and the party was silent except for a few "Ooohs." And a couple "Holy shit"s. We ran towards the noise and saw Percy holding a guy by the throat I had hoped to never see again. Timmy Quail. Percy picked him up from the wreckage of a broken glass table and dragged him to the front door by the throat. A couple people opened the door for him, and he threw Timmy down the steps. Percy got down in his face and yelled. "I swear, if you ever show up here and touch my girlfriend like that again, you'll be lucky to leave with your life."

Timmy shakily stood up. "She's nothing but a bitch anyways!"

Percy took a step towards him and Timmy sprinted down the driveway. Percy turned and saw what was going on and called out. "Sorry guys, I'm kinda pissed now. Parties over! That was one hell of a way to wrap up school though."

That last comment got a bunch of cheers in response. We packed up, and when I was about to leave, I walked over to Percy with Jayla. "It was nice seeing you Percy, keep in touch!"

When he saw us he smiled. "I know I had a bunch to drink, you probably have too. You want to spend the night? God knows I have enough rooms."

We nodded our thanks while Percy showed us to our rooms. We showered and dried off with the towels. Not having anything else, we walked out to my car and grabbed two t-shirts. We changed and went to bed, looking forward to a good night's rest.

I woke up with a pounding headache. I finally got up and walked to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw everyone else up and looking chirpy.

"Good morning to all, but how the hell are all of you so chirpy? My head is killing me."

Percy laughed and tossed me a bottle. "It's a family secret. It's my little cure to hangovers."

I popped the top and downed it. I nearly gagged at the fowl taste before managing to swallow it. I sat down, and a couple minutes later, my head was clear, and I felt great.

"Thanks Percy, you're a life saver."

He just nodded. He walked into the kitchen and came back ten minutes later with toasted bagels and cream cheese. We ate in silence until Hecate broke the silence. "What do you two plan on doing after high school?"

Jayla grinned. "I have a scholarship to A&M to be a Marine Biologist."

I swallowed my food before responding. "I'm going to Embry Riddle to become a private pilot."

After talking about future plans, we got in my car and drove off. That was one hell of a way to finish high school.

Two weeks later, I'm sitting in my seat, robes and gowns, listening to the Valedictorian, also known as Percy Jackson, give his goodbye speech. When he finished, the entire class stood and threw our hats in the air, screaming in pure ecstasy of having finally finished school. I couldn't be more excited to start my life.

_**Percy PoV**_

I couldn't be sadder about what comes next. Time to train for war.

_**A/N Hey guys, I couldn't really find a good way to end this without going for another few thousand words, and I'm tired. I'll see y'all in the next chapter! Remember, PM me OC Demigods!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, I know I'm updating really fast right now, because I'm really excited about this story. I'll probably start slowing down once I get deeper into my schoolwork. By the way, a want to give a huge shout out to **_theworstisgoingtohappen_**! I wouldn't have been able to come up with these many characters without their help.**_

_**Last time**_

_Two weeks later, I'm sitting in my seat, robes and gowns, listening to the Valedictorian, also known as Percy Jackson, give his goodbye speech. When he finished, the entire class stood and threw our hats in the air, screaming in pure ecstasy of having finally finished school. I couldn't be more excited to start my life._

**Percy PoV**

_I couldn't be sadder about what comes next. Time to train for war._

_**Now**_

_**Percy PoV**_

Hecate and I drove home making small banter, trying to enjoy the last bit of time we had before we went into full preparation. When we got home, we parked in the garage, before going upstairs to do our separate duties. I changed into my combat uniform, all the while thinking. _I'm going to be wearing these for the next year at least, I better get used to them._

Once I changed, I went to my office to review some folders Hermes had dropped off for me. I had been getting weekly Iris Messages from Clarisse, who's been keeping me informed of the goings at camp Half-Blood. I've been having her look for demigods with unique talents, who stood out in weapons training. I picked up the first one and read the description.

_Name: Samuel Caldecott_

_Age: 22_

_Sex: Male_

_Eye Color: Light blue_

_Hair Color: Dark brown_

_Ethnicity: African American_

_Height: 7'4_

_Rank: Staff Sergeant (SSGT)_

_Godly Parent: Heracles_

_Description: Staff Sergeant Caldecott is an exceptionally gifted warrior. He's heavy set and not to quick on his feet, but he makes up for it in his strength. He has the godlike strength of his father, making him a very difficult opponent to fall. His weapons of choice are his fists or a studded bronze club._

_Personality: Hates the spotlight. He doesn't talk often and is slightly above average in intelligence._

I knew immediately that he'd make a fine addition to my assault team. I set his folder back on my desk. I grabbed the next in the stack, flipping it open.

_Name: Merlin Johnson_

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Male_

_Eye Color: Forest Green_

_Hair Color: Raven Black_

_Ethnicity: Scandinavian_

_Height: 5'10_

_Rank: Corporal (CPL)_

_Godly Parent: Hecate_

_Description: He's light on his feet and relies on his speed and agility in a fight. His powers from his mother are more powerful than most demigod children of hers. His weapons of choice are his cane, which he uses to harness his magic, and a deck of razor sharp playing cards._

_Personality: Free spirited, likes to make jokes, and plays well with others. Not arrogant but is aware of the power he possesses._

I nodded, knowing that he'd make a good member of the team. I know how versatile magic is and can do some serious damage if used properly. It'll be kind of strange, working with the son of my girlfriend, but I'll get over it.

_Name: Terrace Cheer_

_ Age: 19_

_ Sex: Female_

_ Eye color: Gold_

_ Hair color: Auburn_

_ Ethnicity: Hispanic_

_ Height: 5'5_

_ Rank: Staff Sergeant (SSGT)_

_ Godly parent: Elpis (Spirit of Hope)_

_ Description: Relies heavily on acrobatics when fighting. She's a master of Kung Fu, Taekwondo, and Brazilian Jujitsu. Her weapons of choice are two, lightweight, Celestial Bronze and Silver alloy hunting knives. Her demigod power is the ability to suck the hope from an enemy and imbue it in the rest of her team._

_ Personality: Calm and collected. A beacon of light on the battlefield._

Those are some damn impressive abilities. I would not mind having her on my team. I dropped her folder on my desk.

_Name: Mason Drive_

_ Age:18_

_ Sex: Male_

_ Eye Color: Black_

_ Hair color: Dirty blonde_

_ Ethnicity: Russian_

_ Height: 5'7_

_ Rank: Sergeant (SGT)_

_ Godly Parent: Nemesis, Legacy of Athena and Ares_

_ Description: His prowess with a sword is almost unparalleled. He has the ability to call upon the blessing of Ares at will. His demigod powers are less conventional. When not in the middle of a battlefield, he is one of the best strategic masterminds in camp. His weapons of choice are two Stygian Iron xiphos._

_ Personality: Doesn't play well with others, cocky and arrogant off the battlefield, but when he's on the field he's a completely different person._

The ability to summon the blessing of Ares at will is pretty powerful. He's on the team. I picked up the last folder on my desk.

_ Name: Jack Blackfinger_

_ Age: 17_

_ Sex: Male_

_ Eye color: Red_

_ Hair color: Black_

_ Ethnicity: Australian_

_ Height: 6'3_

_ Rank: Private First Class (PFC)_

_ Godly Parent: Deimos_

_ Description: Being a descendant of the god of war, he follows orders to a 'T'. He's a gifted fighter, using a mace and shield. His demigod power is the ability to instill absolute fear into the hearts of his enemies._

_ Personality: After hours, he's arrogant and views himself as the 'top dog' in his squad. He flirts constantly. He's an incredibly persistent individual, even when being faced with insurmountable odds._

He might be a bit difficult, but I can work with attitude. He has the fighting skill, now I need to see how he works in a team. I sighed, picking up all the folders and slipping it into a leather desk portfolio. I picked it up, tucking it under my arm. I walked over to Hecate's office, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then walked down to the garage. I figured, if I'm going to be living a military lifestyle for a while, I might as well make it fit. I went to the massive key rack and sorted until I found the right key. I pulled out of the garage driving a dark matte grey, fully kitted Hummer H1. I roared down the road, thinking about what everyone's reaction is going to be when they see this thing pull into Camp. I was playing the only music you're allowed to play in a military grade hummer; Vietnam era rock.

I pulled into Camp Half-Blood, blasting Fortunate Son. I stepped out of the car, turning off the music. I looked out and saw everyone in the vicinity staring at me. I raised an eyebrow as I put on my patrol cover. "You want something?"

They quickly dispersed after that. I walked to the training arena to see how individual training was going. I moseyed in, just in time to watch the kid who looked like Staff Sergeant Caldecott pick someone up with one arm and throw him at his teammate. He pulled his club off his waist and swung it towards the people on the ground before stopping, inches away from his chest. He stepped back and helped the two people get up. They talked for a bit before walking off, most likely to treat their injuries.

I walked up to him, slowly clapping. "Sergeant Caldecott, is it?"

He didn't even glance at me, taking another sip of his water. "Yeah. You are?"

"General Jackson."

The reaction was immediate. He shot up like a rocket, standing at the position of attention. "My apologies sir, I didn't know it was you."

I chuckled. "At ease, Sergeant. I wanted to see you fighting, personally. I've heard a lot of good things about your battle prowess. At dinner, meet me at the big house. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

He snapped into a salute. "Yes sir."

I moved to attention before saluting back. "I'll see you at dinner."

I left the arena, looking for the next few of my candidates. I knew it would take much to long to look for them by myself, so I went to the big house, in search of Clarisse. When I finally found her, she was in her office, across the hall from the War Room. I knocked on the door and opened it. As soon as she saw me, she dropped her pen and stood at the position of attention.

I shook my head and sighed. "At ease, La Rue. We're alone."

She sat back down and I sat across from her. "What's up, Jackson?"

I tossed her the folder of everyone I wanted on my team. "I want you to contact their Platoon Sergeants. They're excused from evening mess; they'll be eating with me."

She nodded, "Gotcha. Anything else? I'm dealing with Drew Tanaka. She keeps saying she should be on sick call because she broke a nail. She's screwing up her cabin."

I sat in thoughtful silence for a few minutes. "Let me handle that. Where are they, is this their Cabin bonding block?"

She nodded. "If they do what they usually do, they're gossiping in their cabin."

I stood and as I was walking out the door I stopped. "You're excused from evening mess as well. You've been working your ass off; you deserve a nice meal."

She gave me a small smile and I walked out the door, shutting it behind her. I left the big house, having to at ease everyone who saw me, since I'm the highest-ranking person in camp. I heard music blasting from the Aphrodite cabin as I approached. I knocked on the door and the music immediately shut off. I heard shuffling behind the door and after a few minutes the door opened. Drew stood in the doorway, looking bored. When she saw me, her eyes widened with fright. She quickly backtracked into the room, leaving the door open for me.

I entered and she screamed, "ROOM, ATTENTION!"

Everyone immediately ran to stand at the end of their bunks. I walked down the center of the cabin, looking at everyone until I paused. I looked down, and saw a bottle sticking out of under one of the beds. I bent down and picked it up. A Grey Goose Vodka label looked back at me.

I cleared my throat before yelling at the top of my lungs. "FORMATION OUTSIDE. NOW."

Everyone ran out of the cabin as fast as they could. I walked outside and saw them moving around in formation. "Why are you moving!? Stand at attention!"

"Cabin! Front leaning rest position (Push up), move!"

I made them do pushups for the next few minutes before allowing Drew to stand up. "Commander Tanaka. Why was there alcohol in your cabin?"

She mumbled something. "What was that commander? I didn't quite hear you."

"We were throwing a party."

I stared at her in shock. "Everyone who didn't drink any alcohol, by choice, rise."

A few people stood. I made them stay at attention for a few more minutes before walking towards the first one. "Did you drink any alcohol?"

"No sir."

"Go inside."

This repeated until I got to a girl by the name of Maria. "Did you drink any alcohol?"

"No sir."

"I'm going to give all of you a bit of insight into my powers. Since I was once a son of the sea, I can sense water. I can sense the water in your blood. That includes how fast it's moving inside of you. You could consider it a lie detector test. So, tell me again. Did you drink any alcohol?"

She just whispered a quiet, "Yes sir."

I nodded. "For lying to your commanding officer, stable duty for a month. Get back in front leaning rest."

I walked to the last girl. "Did you drink any alcohol?"

"No sir."

I nodded. "You must be a new camper. What's your name?"

"Piper McLean, sir."

"Bullseye percentage at archery?"

"91%, sir."

"Win/loose solo combat ratio?"

"36 wins, 11 losses."

"Have you had any misconduct marks?"

"No sir."

"Have you failed a bunk inspection?"

"No sir."

"Congratulations Private, you're now Cabin 10 Commander. Drew, you've been demoted to Private. Finish smoking your cabin. I'll come back after dinner for a deep inspection. Drew, be moved out of the commander's room by then and in a bunk, otherwise I'm smoking you." _**(A/N smoking someone is just really intense physical training, done in a way that causes you to reach muscle failure much quicker. After you reach muscle failure, they'll keep making you do exercises, occasionally until you throw up.)**_

I walked off, leaving a shocked McLean to clean up her cabin, after punished the rest of her cabinmates.

I checked on all the cabins, happy with how everything was going. I checked my watch and noticed it was 30 minutes until dinner. I walked back to the big house and went to the kitchen. I grilled a steak for everyone who'd be joining me (I grilled two for Caldecott), made some fries, and roasted asparagus. By the time I finished and checked the clock, it was 18:40 on the dot. I walked into the living room and saw everyone sitting on the couches.

Caldecott saw me first and stood while yelling, "Room, attention!"

I smiled. "At ease, everyone. While we're alone, don't call me by my rank, just Percy is fine. Come with me, did you really think I'd make all of you miss dinner? I just finished cooking."

They followed me into the kitchen, where we sat down to eat. "Oh, dear me. What would you like to drink? It can be a soda if you want. I have Dr. Pepper, Cherry Coke, Sprite, Iced Green Tea, Gatorade, and lemonade."

After I sat back down, we made small talk about what's going on in the cabins. Everyone got a good laugh about the smoke session. "Well, down to the reason I've invited all of you here tonight. While I've been gone, I've had Clarisse searching the camp for the best demigods we have. Some of them were already in leadership positions and I wasn't about to take someone away from their cabin if they don't want to. I'm in the process of building an Assault team. According to Clarisse, all of you have untapped potential, and I want to work on that. I won't force you to join, but I see an incredible team here. I will be making each of you new uniforms that suit your fighting style best."

Caldecott spoke up first. "I don't fit in to well with the rest of the camp. I'm in."

Jack Blackfinger cleared his throat. "I don't have a reason not to. I'm in."

Merlin sat up in his chair. "I'm kind of an outcast here since my mother fought against the gods in the Titan War. If I can change that image, I will. I'm in."

Terrace Cheer set down her glass of tea. "I'm in."

Mason sighed. "Fuck it, I'm in."

I grinned. "Great. Pack up all your belongings. Clarisse, let their commanders know that they no longer are in their cabins, and to find replacements."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

"You're going to be living with me. I have a house about fifteen minutes down the road. It's enchanted, like Camp, to keep the monsters out. You'll train as a squad, and your personal training will be with your parents for one on one training. I'm going to try to talk your godly parents into blessing you. Meet me in an hour by my car.

I was leaning against the door as I watched everyone approach. Jack sat shot gun next to me, Mason and Terrace sat in the back seats while Merlin and Caldecott sat on the benches in the back. We took off down the road. We turned onto the driveway and a few minutes later we reached the house.

The first reaction was from Jack. "Holy shit, mate."

I laughed. "Welcome to your new home. "I'll give you all the tour."

We walked through the house and I showed them everything. Jack was jumping with excitement when I showed him the garage and I made a mental note to move the keys into a safe.

I cleared my throat before calling out. "Honey, where are you?"

I heard a faint, "My office!" Come from near our bedroom.

I turned around and waved at them to follow me. We reached the office and Hecate stood and pulled me into a hug before giving me a kiss.

We broke apart as Merlin just looked shocked beyond belief. "Mom?"

She gave him a loving smile, before pulling him into a hug. "Hello, dear. I was so excited when I heard Nemo over here picked you for the team."

He just stood there in a trance as he robotically wrapped his arms around his mother. "Why are you- you called him- what? Are you dating?"

She looked at me and grinned. "Yes, son. We've been dating for a while now."

He shook himself out of his stupor before looking at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Alright mom. I'm going to head to bed though. Night mom! Night dad!"

I stood there, gaping like a fish, staring at the place he was standing while everyone laughed around me. Jack bent over, holding his stomach. "Oh Zeus! Your face was priceless! That was amazing!"

That snapped me out of my stupor. "Alright, alright. Go to bed, I'll wake you up in the morning. We're a bit more relaxed here than at camp."

Everyone went to bed, where they continued laughing at me as they walked off. I was left in Hecate's office with Hecate. I sighed. "I have some stuff to do before I head to bed."

She gave me a content smile. She gently grabbed me by my collar, bringing me into a kiss. "I'll wait for you in our room."

I gave her a small nod. "You know I love you, right?"

She kissed me again. "I know you do. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

She stalked off, purposely swinging her hips. I swallowed, before focusing myself and heading to my office. After filing everything I had gotten from Clarisse, I headed to the kitchen to grab a snack, seeing as by now it was almost midnight.

"You have quite the home here, Percy."

I spun around and had my staff out, glowing, ready to attack at a moments notice. I focused on the voice and saw a man sitting on one of my couches. He seemed like a once tall, proud man, but had weathered with age. He was near his mid-sixties, with stark white hair and eyes. His skin was tinted a slight blue. He wore a white polo tucked into white slacks. He had on a woven gold belt and a gold watch.

I aimed my staff at him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He sighed, before clasping his hands in his lap. "My name is Ouranos, king of the Primordials. I swear on the Styx that I mean you no harm, not that I could hurt you at this point of my life."

I lowered my staff before walking back into the kitchen. I came out with a beer for myself and a glass of nectar for Ouranos. I sat on the couch opposite him and handed him his glass. I took a sip before asking my question. "What are you doing here? I doubt Zeus would let you live if you went to Olympus."

He set his glass down, putting his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. "I come here for a favor, Perseus. There are very few Primordials left, most of which are in such a deep slumber they won't ever wake again. I've watched my wife turn into a monster. I have no one to love, no one to live for. All my family has faded. I'm on my way their too, but I don't want Zeus to have my power. If he had the power of two kings, he'd offset the balance of the world, turning it into a Monarchy. In order to avoid that, I must choose a successor. I've watched all your quests and journeys, and I want you to be my successor. Not only will it give me peace, it will give you a chance to actually defeat my wife."

I sat there, in shocked silence, before he spoke again. "Fading is quite the painful process. Your essence is slowly being torn away from you, as you slowly whither away into dust. If I don't choose a successor, I'd be in this elderly, powerless state for the next ten years. I don't want that. I want to know that when I leave, I leave a safe world behind. That's all I'm asking."

He was tearing up at this point, and suddenly I realized. This was a broken man. He had once been on the top of the world, a king. Now, his family was either dead or worse. He'd been alone for centuries, watching evil run rampant. He knew he was dying, so if he could fix it before he left, he wanted to. "I accept."

He gave me a thankful smile. "I couldn't ask for a better great-grandson."

We stood up and he wrapped me in a hug. He pulled away and I saw tears in his eyes. He stepped away from me and held his hands against one another, like he was holding a ball. Slowly but surely, I watched as the ball grew, a brilliant blue and white ball that lit up the entire room. Looking at the ball reminded me of a Saturday afternoon in Camp Half-Blood. Seeing the younger campers frolic and laugh in the strawberry fields. He started to age before my very eyes. His back started to hunch, his hair on his head fell off, his beard grew until it was a foot of white hair. His wrinkles grew thicker, and his muscles seemed to disappear, leaving a frail old man behind. After a few minutes, he held out his hands, before the ball slowly floated over to me, before coming to a stop in front of me. I reached my hand out and touched the ball. Immediately, the ball was absorbed into my hand and I felt unimaginable power coarse through my veins. It was so much it was painful. I felt as if my body was burning from the inside out. The burn began to fade, and I slowly started to feel in control of my body again. I stood as I watched Ouranos gingerly sit back down on the couch.

He started to flicker, before he started crying out in pain. "Perseus! Grandson, please, just hold my hand. I don't want to die alone."

I held my hand, and my heart broke as I watched him flicker harder and harder. He looked at me, through tear-soaked eyes and croaked. "You have a pure heart. Use your power wisely. I love you grandson."

His grip on my hand slackened, and I watched as the pain and anguish cleared from his face. He looked forward, into nothingness and smiled. He murmured his last words.

"Free. I'm finally free."

His body glowed a soft gold, before he slowly dispersed into the air around him. I felt his presence leave and I knew he had faded. The King of the Primordials, was gone. I stood and managed to walk to the kitchen to dispose of our glasses. I wasn't in the mood to drink anymore and Ouranos hadn't finished his drink. I poured his glass into a crystal jar.

I walked to the fireplace and poured the nectar in the fire. "I don't know who to pray to, but I'm praying that Ouranos has a safe passage to his afterlife. May he be happy for the rest of his days."

The fire glowed a brilliant white, and I knew someone had received it. I stood and started to walk out of the living room. I felt a burning sensation on my back, right in between my shoulder blades. I grunted in pain, before the plain exploded, it felt like my back was being torn apart. I fell to my hands and knees, screaming. I felt people surround me and the pain exploded even worse. I felt something break through my back before I fell into unconsciousness.

_**Hecate PoV**_

I was laying in bed, reading a book when I heard someone release a bloodcurdling scream from the kitchen. I immediately bolted out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I noticed the entire team coming form the other side of the hallway and we stopped dead when we saw who was making the noise. Percy was on the floor, while something attempted to rip through his shirt it seemed. He shuddered and fell from his hands and knees onto his chest. He arched his back and screamed. As he screamed, his shirt tore and a huge gold thing ripped out of his back. Wait are those… _Zeus is going to be pissed_. I ran to his side, just in time for him to pass out.

I looked to the sky and screamed. "Apollo!"

He flashed in a few moments later looking confused. "Hecate, why'd you call me? You finally-… Oh shit. I'm taking him to my palace. Go alert the council."

He took ahold of Percy before he flashed off. I turned around and saw the shocked looks of the team. "Wait here, I'll let you know when he wakes up."

I flashed directly into the Olympian throne room. I knelt at Zeus' throne and spoke. "Lord Zeus, this is an emergency."

He flashed in, looking miffed at being interrupted. "What? I'm really busy. There was a large power surge in my domain. Do you know of this, Hecate?"

I rose. "Possibly, my lord."

I explained what I saw happening. Zeus thought about this. "I shall inform the council. Thank you, Hecate."

I flashed to the Apollo's temple, letting myself in and following the signs through the medical ward to Percy's room. When I got there, he was asleep, with an air tank, an IV drip, and a tube leading into his mouth, which probably contained a mixture of nectar and mortal food, and a heart rate monitor on his finger. I sat in the guest chair next to the bed and grabbed his hand. We stayed like that for a while, before the time started to catch up to me. I fell asleep in the chair, holding his hand.

_** Percy PoV**_

Ungh, fuck. I didn't open my eyes, but I started gathering my surroundings. A distinct smell of lemon disinfectant, loud beeps, and a slightly inclined bed. I'm in a hospital. I started thinking and the results of yesterday came rushing back to me. I sat up just in time for Hecate to walk in the room. She saw me sitting up and froze for a second before lunging at me and pulling me into a hug.

I hugged back and asked. "How long was I out?"

"Two months Percy." Came a voice behind Hecate. I saw Apollo standing there in full armor.

I looked at him. "Thanks for taking care of me, Apollo. Why are you in your armor?"

He gave me a cold look. "You should know why, traitor. You've been talking to the enemy. Stand up. We have a council meeting."

I stood, shocked at what was happening. Apollo roughly grabbed me by the shoulder before teleporting us to the throne room. When we got there, he pushed me to the ground in the center of the throne room. I stood, feeling something on my back. I caught sight of something gold before I realized what they were. _Wings_. I had wings sticking out of my back. That's probably what hurt so much before I passed out. I looked around the throne room and saw everyone was in full armor. Zeus had his master bolt in hand. "How do you plead, Perseus?"

I looked at him, confused. "What did I do?"

He stood up from his throne, pointing his bolt at me. "Do not lie to me, you insolent child! You are a traitor! You've been conversing with the enemy. Those wings are the sign of Ouranos!"

I looked around the room and saw everyone glaring at me. "Ouranos was against Gaea. He wanted to keep the world in good hands, aka you gods. He was fading and he didn't want his power to fall to you Zeus, because of your fatal flaw. He passed his power onto me and I assume these wings were apart of that gift. He said that it would help me in the fight with Gaea."

Poseidon spoke. "Lies, boy! I should strike you down where you stand!"

I glared at him and I felt my wings unfurl, coming to around a 20-foot wingspan before responding in a cold voice. "I swear upon the river Styx that everything I've just said is the truth."

Zeus stuttered for a second. "You're immortal now! The river can't affect you anymore! You could still be lying!"

"Am I lying, Apollo?"

"I cannot sense that you are."

"Summon Lady Styx. She can tell you if it was the truth."

Hermes disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later with Lady Styx. "You called, Zeus?"

He sat in his throne with an arrogant smile on his face. "Yes. Tell me, was Jackson's oath on the Styx true? Or did he lie?"

"It was the truth. Can I go now?"

Hera froze. "Yes, you may go Styx."

She turned to Zeus, before rising from her throne and backing away from him. "I know what this is. You want the power of a primordial to yourself. If he dies, the power of the sky is transferred to you. You want to turn Olympus into a Monarchy."

He stood. "And nothing will stand in my way!"

He launched his Master Bolt at me and out of reflex I caught it. I realized something. The Zeus may have the sky as his domain, but I'm the rightful ruler the sky. I was chosen by the manifestation of the sky, giving me more control over it than Zeus. I looked Zeus dead in the eye. "You may be a god of the skies, but I am the true lord. I was chosen for my position from the manifestation of the sky himself. The sky will always obey me. Know that you've lost an ally of Olympus today. I might not fight against you, but I will never fight for you. I trusted many of you explicitly, do you know that?"

I turned to Hermes. "Of all the gods here, I trusted you the most. I invited you into my home. I invited you into the sanctity of my place of peace. I shared meals with you. And this is what I get in return."

I looked at Apollo, ignoring the fact that Hermes had started to openly cry. "I helped you when you were at some of your worst points. I helped you when the visions of the future would be too much. I let you sleep in my home when you were scared to be alone because of these visions. I trusted you."

I turned again, looking at Hestia. "Of all the gods. You openly betrayed me. You wouldn't even lift a weapon against your father, Kronos, but you willingly raise a weapon against me. I gave you a very important belonging to me. I gave you my hope. I've sacrificed to you many times, and I see where that got me."

I faced Hades. "I gave the Underworld the recognition it deserved. I got you a place on Olympus, a chance to reconnect with your family. I've done everything within my power to protect your children and you raise a weapon against me."

I looked at Demeter. "I talked Hades into allowing you a farm in the Underworld. Is this what you call gratitude?"

Artemis. "I've protected every girl I've come across; I've never struck a woman who hasn't attempted to kill me, and I've brought you more young hunters than I care to count. I help the gods damned sky for you."

Aphrodite. "I comforted you through the curse of the goddess of love. I thought you would've trusted me. After all, you did show me your true form."

I looked Ares dead in the eyes. "You've always hated me, but this is a low blow Ares."

I turned to see Hera. "I was nothing but loyal to those I consider my family. I cleaned your cabin in Camp because no one else thought you were worth their time."

"Athena. I gave up godhood to keep your daughter out of the Fields of Punishment. And this is your show of gratitude?"

Dionysus. "You're just a dick."

I walked over to the base of Hephaestus' throne. "I've done you many favors over the years. I retrieved your hammer, I cleared out your forges, and I never looked down upon you because of your disability.

I looked at Zeus. "If I was your enemy, why would I have trained your armies to try to be their best? I stopped you from going to war. I saved your ass from your own father and this is the repayment I get? Some power-hungry asshole who thinks he's better than everybody else."

I faced the last person. "Grover. You were by my side through everything I've done. It's because of me that you're here in the first place. You'd do well to remember that our friendship is gone. If you come near me, you may not be any shape to walk away again."

I saw Poseidon cringe into his throne when I turned to him. "You know everything I ever did for you before you disowned me was for you? I just wanted you to be gods damned proud of me! And I see where that's gotten me. You left me out to dry the moment I wasn't the hottest thing on the block. I've served my useful life, hmm? Find a new pawn. You can find someone else to keep the demigods in line. I'm going to tell them what happened here and after the war I'm gone. There isn't a sliver of honesty in a single one of your pompous asses."

I stepped back and saw many tear-stricken faces. I sneered. "You don't get the right to cry. You've never cared about a single demigod in any of your gods damned lives. I raised the ban on visiting your children, and you only do it as much as you positively have to."

I got down to one knee. "I, Perseus Jackson, son of none, hereby relinquish my title as Hero of Olympus. I will no longer answer the call to arms. Its claim may lie with the next gullible hero chosen by the gods."

I rose and saw many shocked Olympians I looked at Zeus. "One last thing. I, as the rightful ruler of the skies, hereby strip Zeus of his title of lord of the sky. May he be hereby known as Zeus, god of Law, Order, and Justice."

I held out my hand and his master bolt flew into my awaiting palm. "You're not worthy of wielding a weapon of the sky. You have two years to find a suitable mountain to move to. If in two years, Olympus is still here, I'm banishing it from the atmosphere into space."

I heard a nagging in my head. I did as it told me, and in a second, I was surrounded by a bright white light. When it faded, my hair and eyes were solid white, like Ouranos' were. I wore a white silk chiton and golden armor. Each piece of my armor was engraved with a battle I had fought.

My chest plate was my battle with Chronos.

The left vambrace was my fight with Hyperion.

The right was my fight with Iapetus.

My left greave was my fight with Atlas

The right greave was my fight with Ares.

My shield was split into five triangular sections. The top section was a picture of a lightning bolt, representing the master bolt. The second was me riding blackjack, representing the summer I got him. The third was the constellation of the Huntress. The fourth section was filled with a maze-like pattern. The fifth was a picture of the empire state building. Surrounding the building were the names of everyone who died in the war in Ancient Greek.

I wore sandals that seemed to be made of gold. Instead of a helmet, I wore golden wings, in the same design as a laurel wreath. I raised my hand, palm up and a bolt of lighting struck my hand. When the light cleared, I held a bolt of lightning, that radiated more power than even the master bolt. Instead of having a bronze cylinder that I held, I was gripping the bolt itself. I spread my gold wings, which I just realized matched the armor. I walked out of the throne room and caught many looks as I passed. I found Hecate's temple and knocked on the door.

When she saw me, she raised an eyebrow. "Who might you be?"

I chuckled, it's me, moonbeam. A lot has happened since the infirmary."

As soon as she heard my voice she launched forward, wrapping her arms around my waist, since she couldn't get any higher. She let go and said, "I can tell this is just a visit, but we have a lot to talk about tonight."

I nodded, before giving her a tender kiss. I stepped back, crouched, and launched myself into the air. I shot towards Camp Half-Blood at ridiculous speeds. I realized with a start; I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do.

_**Heya guys, this chapter was kind of out of the blue. I had a dream last night and it sparked my inspiration and now here we are. We'll be introducing the Romans soon, most likely in the next chapter. Remember to review!**_


End file.
